Acéfalo
by RociFri
Summary: Algo ha ocurrido en la vida de Sam. ¿Qué pasó exactamente hace cuatro años?, ¿quiénes son Danny y Tucker? Ahora se siente tan vacía y miserable, con una extraña cicatriz de un accidente que no recuerda. Sam tendrá que viajar a Amity Park, el pueblo donde nació, para recuperar parte de su pasado y reencontrarse con Danny.
1. Prefacio

**Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Pero la historia y los diálogos son completamente de mi autoría.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acéfalo**

 **P** refacio

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Te busco. Te encuentro._

 _Te miro. Me miras._

 _Verde, casi esmeralda, y lavanda._

 _A veces azul, como el cielo, pero siempre lavanda._

 _Tus ojos y los míos, cruzados por segundos._

 _Desapareces. Yo continúo._

 _Tú ya no estás._

 **.**

 **T** odo era fuego y calor. Aún cuando fuera un vacío incipiente, lleno de la nada, todo estaba siendo consumido por gruesas llamaradas azules que arrasaban con todo. Ella, al borde de una gran roca, se aferraba con fuerza para no caer. Pero sus pupilas lilas se fijaron profundamente en aquel chico a su lado. No lo conocía, ni su nombre ni su edad, solamente tenía la certeza de que no era normal. Ella extendió la mano para alcanzarlo, alargando lo más que pudo los dedos, pero por más que lo intentó, no consiguió tocarlo. Su delgada boca se abrió con horror, sabía que ya nada podía hacer. Y entonces, el joven de cabellos completamente blancos, se dejó caer. Caía, caía, caía y caía hacia el abismo, y las llamas lo cubrieron todo.

Él no gritó, pero ella sí. Era un horror, porque le dolía hasta los huesos verlo así, aún cuando no sabía quién era. No obstante, a través del infierno, pudo distinguirlo, sonriente. Con esos ojos verdes que la contemplaban de pies a cabeza, esos ojos brillosos como hechos de neón, y juró que por pequeños segundos pudo ver que se volvían celestes y sin brillo.

Su corazón se agitó, le dijo algo, pero no pudo escuchar su voz, ni nada. No había sonido.

Y de entre las sombras se acercaba algo, podía sentir su presencia asechándola. Una corriente de terror atravesó todo su cuerpo, y sintió la desesperación agolpándose en su cabeza. ¿Qué podía hacer?, ¿qué diablos podía hacer? Todo era una mierda.

 **…**

Despertó de golpe, con la respiración muy acelerada y la frente empapada por pequeñas gotas de sudor. Odiaba sudar. Diablos. Odiaba ese maldito tormento. Era la sexta vez consecutiva de ese sueño, donde nada parecía tener coherencia, y pese a ello, siempre despertaba temblando. No sabía por qué le causaba tanto temor, si ni siquiera conocía al chico que veía dentro de sus pesadillas.

Pero la sensación de incomodidad no podía borrarse de su mente.

¿Quién era él?

Ese joven, quizá de su edad, con el cabello cubierto todo de plata, y esos bonitos e inquietantes ojos verdes. ¿Por qué le sonreía? Únicamente lograba irritarla.

Se masajeó las sienes, sentándose sobre la cama. ¡Oh, no! Hizo las sábanas a un lado con violencia y descubrió lo que se temía. Húmedas. Estaban húmedas. Ella gruñó, aventando las cobijas al piso. ¿Hasta dónde la llevarían el horror de sus sueños? Estaba por volverse loca. Era el colmo que a los dieciocho años sufriera ese tipo de incidente. Seguramente su terapeuta se burlaría en las narices de ella, seguramente, pero lo mandó bien al diablo hace seis meses.

Suspiró, todavía enajenada. Su móvil vibró y ella bufó con molestia, contestando de mala gana.

—Habla Sam.

Juntó las rodillas al pecho. Sus ojos se iluminaron un poco al escuchar la voz varonil tras la línea. Se permitió sentirse aliviada.

—Ya sé que no tengo que repetir mi nombre cada vez que contesto. Es tonto, ya lo sé.

Rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué si estoy bien? Por supuesto. Como un mono en un triciclo.

Se pasó una mano por la larga y negra melena, haciendo un gesto de dolor al reparar en un nudo.

—Claro, claro. Te veo en la escuela… también yo.

Habló quedito, como si deseara que la otra persona no la escuchara.

—Te quiero…

Colgó, con una sensación amarga en su boca, y poniéndose de pie al momento. De una mesita sacó una libreta mal cuidada, que tenía las hojas amarillentas y la pasta decorada con dibujos góticos de murciélagos y calaveras. Repasó la textura con la yema de los dedos, sintiéndose nostálgica y miserable al mismo tiempo.

Leyó las primeras hojas, avergonzada por las faltas de ortografía que encontró. Todas las páginas tenían fecha de hace cuatro años, y en todas escribía sobre mil aventuras vividas junto a un tipo llamado Tucker y otro Danny. Y le sabía muy mal, porque recordaba perfectamente su vida en Amity Park, y en la secundaria del pueblo, pero todo lo que se hallaba en esa libreta, eran como infinitos enigmas, como si nada de eso hubiera sido real.

¿Por qué no podía recordar nada de eso de sus catorce años?

Cada día se persuadía que ellos y sus pesadillas guardaban una fuerte conexión.

Chasqueó la lengua, lamentándose no conseguiría atar cabos, ni nada. Con un lápiz de punta chata, comenzó a relatar el terrible suceso del sueño, antes de que fuera olvidado en un rincón de su cabeza. Solía hacer eso cada vez que despertaba, y ni si quiera comprendía por qué lo hacía.

Luego, con el mismo lápiz, trazó unas líneas hasta formar un dibujo de como ella creía que se veía el joven de pelo blanco. Hizo su traje negro, rellenándolo con el mismo lápiz. Llevó la punta a su boca, pensando en sus ojos, después los dibujó.

Cuando el boceto estuvo finalizado, sintió un enorme hueco en el vientre. Y se quedó examinándolo, casi perdida.

¿Qué sucedía exactamente con su vida?

 **Continuará**

* * *

NA/ Gracias por leer.


	2. 1

**Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Pero la historia y los diálogos son completamente de mi autoría.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acéfalo**

 **1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Movía impaciente los pies, de un lado a otro, sin despegar la mirada de su reloj de pulsera. Y mientras aguardaba por el sonido de la campana, sus ojos viajaban por su delgada muñeca, retorciéndose ligeramente sobre su asiento al recordar el día que compró ese reloj con pequeños y graciosos murciélagos. Tenía catorce años, y ahora le parecía totalmente ridículo pensar que alguna vez se creyó gótica.

Ya no era gótica, ella ya no era especialmente nada. Es decir, ¿para qué catalogarse con una sola palabra? Adoraba el color negro y violeta, la literatura y disfrutaba siempre una tarde tranquila con un buen libro, la lluvia, ser antisocial, el café amargo por las mañanas, las películas sangrientas y de horror, los vampiros y cualquier cosa raramente oscura. Adoraba muchas otras cosas más y no necesariamente tendría que llamarse gótica.

Sam suspiró pesadamente. Últimamente su mente vagaba siempre hacia su antigua vida. Levantó los ojos hacia la pizarra, donde un profesor de abultada barba parecía no tener ninguna intención de dejar de hablar. Ella bufó aburrida.

Y fue el toque del timbre lo que la hizo despertar finalmente de su letargo. Enderezó el cuerpo y contempló a sus compañeros abandonar el sitio, hasta que el salón quedó casi vacío.

Sam no lograba entender por qué deseaba tanto que las clases terminaran si de todas formas no tenía ningún amigo con quien reunirse después por las tardes. Y tampoco le apetecía volver a casa.

Con la carga de su mala dicha tuvo que obligarse a caminar pasillo tras pasillo, con la mochila pesándole en los hombros.

—¡Sam!

Escuchó oír su nombre, fuerte y claro, pero ella no tenía ganas de responder.

Quizá no tenía amigos, pero tenía algo más que eso.

—Sam, cielo. Uhm.

—Casper. Hey, hola.

—Luces horrenda, cielo.

Él la besó suavemente en los labios y Sam sonrió.

—Es un halago encantador.

—Lo sé, como siempre, uhm —la abrazó—. Tengo la ligera impresión de que has estado pensado nuevamente en _eso_.

Ella lo miró, sólo entonces se percató de lo pequeña que seguramente se veía a su lado. Casper era un muchacho demasiado alto, y su cabello castaño caía revuelto por su frente en un peinado muy alocado, típico de un joven de diecinueve años. Y descubrió que sus pupilas cafés la examinaban con sincera preocupación.

—Estoy bien. Perfectamente bien —le palmeó la espalda y lo besó—. No hay de qué preocuparse.

—Sé que mientes, Sam. Se ve la mentira en tus ojos.

Ella se encogió de hombros, como si de pronto se sintiera avergonzada.

—Es sólo que odio este pueblo. Lo único que agradezco de _Ghost_ es haberte conocido, Casper... sin ti me sentiría un poco peor.

—Cielo —acarició el largo cabello de Sam—. Uhm. Quisiera hacer que la palabra ' _peor_ ' desapareciera de tu vocabulario.

—Pero qué dices, tonto —rio poco—. La vida tiene cosas muy buenas y otras cosas increíblemente peores.

—Y tú eres esa cosa muy buena en mi vida. Uhm —la besó.

Aunque hubiese deseado, no pudo reprimir el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sam tomó la alargada mano de Casper y caminó con él hacía ningún rumbo. Le gustaba esa rutina, con el sol poniéndose y pintando de naranja el cielo, perdiéndose en cualquier lugar de la ciudad. Se sentía tranquila y despejada de todo.

...

Se tumbó en la cama. Ya había cambiado las sábanas y se encontraba sumamente agotada.

Levantó las manos hacía el techo y sus pensamientos la volvieron a traicionar. La ropa le comenzó a picar la piel, por lo que se desvistió al mismo tiempo que sus recuerdos. Luego se miró al espejo con el cuerpo en ropa interior de encaje. Contempló una cicatriz que atravesaba su cuello, casi siempre usaba un tipo de gargantilla de gamuza negra para cubrirla, y pocas veces se detenía a observarla.

Le dolía la cabeza. ¿Por qué no era capaz de recordar tan si quiera esto? Le pareció muy absurdo que no pudiera hacer ni eso, recordar cómo se había hecho esa herida. Se mofó de sí misma, por lo patética que era.

Y las imágenes le llegaron de pronto con un sentido de malestar.

 _No sabía nada, pero un día despertó en la camilla de lo que parecía ser un hospital, en alguna otra metrópoli llamada Ghost City. Tenía una de esas batas para pacientes y una gasa ensangrentada encima del cuello. Su cuerpo estaba conectado a algunos aparatos a través de varios cables. No podía mover sus brazos ni sus piernas, y hacer un intento le provocaba un agudo dolor. No comprendía nada, no podía recordar quién era._

 _Y los siguientes días tuvo visitas de diferentes personas con ropas blancas. Todos doctores. Le hicieron varias pruebas y siempre comentaban cosas frente a ella con pequeños susurros que no podía escuchar. Y poco a poco fue recobrando el control de su cuerpo, de caminar y comer sin tener ganas de vomitar. También pudo recordar su nombre y otras cosas de ella misma, pero siempre quedaba la sensación de que faltaba algo._

 _Otro día los doctores habían dicho que podía dejar el hospital y seguir adelante como si nada. Uno de ellos mencionó que era una chica con suerte. "Es una gran dicha que sigas viva. Sinceramente, no te daba más de 24 horas. ¡Pero mira!, ¡las maravillas de Dios y sus milagros! Vaya chica con suerte". Pronto descubrió que en realidad de suerte no tenía nada, y qué más bien era todo lo contrario._

 _Sus padres habían muerto. Ningún doctor tenía noticias al respecto, de ello ni del incidente que le causó esa herida en la garganta. Alguien la había abandonado, llena de sangre y ahogándose con su propio lamento, en aquel hospital. Ese alguien al parecer había sido un joven de cabello blanco y ojos verdes._

¿Posiblemente el mismo de sus pesadillas?

Entonces se acurrucó con las cobijas. Algo tenía que hacer.

Marcó un número en su celular y esperó tranquilamente a que le atendieran.

—Casper... Vayamos a Amity Park.

...

—¿Lo dices en serio, cielo? Uhm —arqueó una ceja.

—Sí Casper. Tan serio como hablar del calentamiento global.

—Amity Park está muy lejos —pasó una mano por el cabello, luego echó una mirada a su novia que tenía dificultades para cargar algunos libros—. Dame eso —se los arrebató—. ¿De qué son?

—Historia sobre Amity Park.

—¡Vaya! Vas a fondo con esto, ¿verdad? —miró rápidamente las portadas de los libros—. Éste es... ¿Historias reales de fantasmas?, cielo... es absurdo.

—Amity Park es famosa por sus apariciones de espectros, ¿lo sabías?

Casper chasqueó la lengua.

—Si existieran los fantasmas, ¿por qué tendrían que aparecer solamente en Amity Park y no en todo el mundo? Vivimos en Ghost y nunca he visto un jodido fantasma. ¿No es ilógico?

—Y tú te llamas Casper y tu piel no es transparente.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Já, já. El viejo chiste de gasparín, ¿eh? Yo no pedí llamarme así.

Llegaron hasta una de las mesas del comedor de la preparatoria, se sentaron de frente al otro y comenzaron a comer de sus bandejas. Sam comía una ensalada y Casper devoraba un trozo de carne, gesto que Sam desaprobó.

—¿Aceptas ir conmigo a Amity Park?

Engulló un trozo de tomate a su boca.

Casper pareció pensarlo un poco. Masticó algo que parecía ser puré de papa y bebió un poco de la lata de soda.

—Digo que, uhm... será difícil conseguir que mis padres me presten la camioneta... Eso si me dan permiso.

Sam se burló un poco.

—Eres tan buen niño que tienes que seguir pidiendo permiso para salir —hizo una mueca burlesca—. Eres tan adorable.

—Uhm —frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué hay de la prepa?, ¿la dejaremos sin más?

—Puedo esperar a vacaciones.

Involuntariamente, Sam ensució las comisuras de sus labios con aderezo. Casper tomó una servilleta y la limpió con cuidado. La besó.

—Te acompañaré en esto, pero que sepas que me parece todo una locura.

—Es una locura, Casper —afirmó, él la observó serio.

—Lo haré por ti, uhm. Por ti y tu pasado —ella lo besó—. Hagámoslo juntos, ¿sí?

Sam asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa verdadera en el rostro.

No sabía qué encontraría en el lugar donde nació, si sería bueno o malo. Pero tenía que hacerlo, por su propia salud mental.

 **Continuará**

* * *

NA/ Gracias por leer.


	3. 2

**Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Pero la historia y los diálogos son completamente de mi autoría.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acéfalo**

 **2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La camioneta de Casper repiqueteaba de vez en cuando. El sonido extraño que salía del motor ya la tenía demasiado preocupada. Eso sin contar con la espesa neblina en la carretera, que sólo conseguía hacer más difícil el camino.

Sam se aferraba al tirante del cinturón, mientras observaba a su novio conducir.

Casper tenía la vista clavada al frente. Estaba encorvado en su asiento hacia el parabrisas y sostenía con fuerza el volante, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si así pudiera evitar estrellarse con algo.

Cambió de velocidad y el motor volvió a repiquetear.

La camioneta ya se la había parado dos veces. Una cuando comenzaron a andar por la carretera. La segunda vez ocurrió cien metros atrás. Casper forzó el motor para que no se ahogara de nuevo.

—Si continúas viéndome así... conseguirás que nos matemos —la observó de soslayo—. Me pones nervioso.

—No digas esas cosas. Tus nervios me ponen de nervios a mí.

La camioneta dio un fuerte salto, y ellos brincaron también sobre su lugar. Sam se lastimó al caer de lleno sobre los glúteos. Y Casper detuvo la camioneta.

—Mierda —masculló, encrespando los dientes y el ceño—. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—¿Qué ocurre? —trató de alentarlo con una sonrisa tranquila que, para su gusto, le resultó muy fingida.

—¡Se ponchó la llanta!, ¡mierda!

Tiró un golpe al volante.

—Hey, tranquilo...

Casper nunca levantaba la voz. Sólo una vez le había gritado en una boba pelea, y luego le pidió perdón como un millón de veces; desde entonces él siempre era todo sonrisas y todo dulzura con ella. Pero ahora, parecía como un loco a punto de explotar.

—¡Maldita sea! —bufó. Sam distinguió el sudor cubriéndole la frente, aunque afuera estuvieran cerca de los 0°C. Casper se encontraba empapado de sudor—. ¡Así están las cosas!

—Hey, tranquilo chico...

Sam nunca le decía: _tranquilo chico._ A menos que pretendiera hacerlo enfadar. Casper la fulminó con la mirada.

—Sam... —se revolvió el cabello con gesto intranquilo.

Él siempre le decía _cielo, cariño o linda_ , jamás por su nombre.

Ella comprendió que su novio hacía un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para tranquilizar sus emociones. Se sintió tan culpable que por poco se echaba a llorar.

—Casper, lo siento —le tocó el hombro, pero al instante él se apartó de forma brusca.

—Odio conducir en carretera. Y el clima no es de maravilla, ¿sabes?

Esta vez no le habló tan fuerte, pero su tono de voz seguía siendo igual de ácido. Estaba furioso, Sam lo sabía porque había dejado de utilizar sus típicos monosílabos. Casper siempre empleaba _"Uhm"_ en sus oraciones.

—No debí arrastrarte a _esto_ conmigo.

Él la miró.

—¿Qué dices, Sam? No pienso dejarte sola en _esto_ —suspiró—. No pienso dejarte sola nunca. Nunca —tomó su mano y entrelazaron los dedos.

—Casper...

—No digas nada —acarició su mejilla en un gesto sincero. Casper ya se había recuperado, o posiblemente sólo intentaba aparentar estar bien—. Me alteré, tuve miedo.

—¿Miedo? —preguntó, aferrándose a su áspera mano—. ¿A qué le tiene miedo un chico tan increíble como tú?

Ella no mentía. Casper era... increíble. Dudaba que existiera una palabra mejor para describirlo. Cada vez que le preguntaban sobre cómo era su novio, ella respondía así: _Increíble._

—Temí hacerte daño —giró la cabeza castaña hacia otro lado, de pronto avergonzado—. Me aterré al creer que no podría ser lo suficientemente bueno como para protegerte... provocar un accidente en esta carretera de mierda.

Ella sonrió.

Él no solía decir groserías como aquéllas. En cierta forma, le pareció tierno.

—¿Te preocupas por mí y no por ti?

Él la besó suavemente, luego paseó la yema de uno de sus dedos por el borde de su labio inferior.

—Si llegáramos a tener un feo accidente, uhm, lo último que haría sería comprobar que tengas puesto el cinturón de seguridad, cielo.

Sam por fin pudo respirar sin sentir la tensión en el aire. Casper ya era como él mismo.

—¿Y si caemos al fondo del mar y mi cinturón está atascado y no puedo salir a la superficie? —se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Posiblemente Casper se burlaría por sus preguntas tan tontas, que sonaban completamente egoístas.

—Trozaría el cinto, con la navaja suiza que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños, antes de ahogarme. Uhm.

El corazón de Sam se estrujó, y la boca le supo amarga. Sin duda, era una mala chica. Los sentimientos de Casper eran sinceros, pero en su interior sabía que quizá se estaba aprovechando de su forma tan adorable de ser. Sam quería a Casper, pero quizá no con la misma ensoñación que él a ella.

Ella sabía todo eso. Pero al momento de sentir la calidez de sus manos y sus besos, podía sentirse un poco mejor. Las pesadillas desaparecían temporalmente, todo gracias a él.

—Volvamos a _Gosth_. No tenemos que hacer esto.

—Dime que estás bromeando —se puso serio, pero no tan frío como antes—. Cielo, a estas alturas, llegar a Amity Park es pan comido.

—Pero es posible que comience a nevar.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa, ¿no?

—No podremos avanzar con esta estúpida niebla.

—Uhm. Es posible... sólo tendré más cuidado —sonrió—. Y si evitas mirarme mientras conduzco, todo estará OK —mostró su dentadura perfecta.

—¿Y la llanta?

—Casper nunca sale sin estar preparado, muñeca —le guiñó un ojo. Sam rió, rozándole levemente el codo—. Tengo todo lo necesario allá atrás para este pequeño percance —señaló la cajuela con el pulgar—. Sin excusas, cielo. Uhm.

Sam asintió en silencio.

Casper abrió la puerta de su lado, y de inmediato una corriente helada los cubrió a los dos, obligando a Sam a esconder la cabeza en la gruesa bufanda. Casper estornudó al salir y la punta de la nariz se le puso roja.

—Cielo, uhm —se inclinó a su altura—. Si algo malo nos ocurriera. No veas por mí, sálvate a ti —sorbió la nariz—. No te preocupes, si muero, el viejo Casper puede regresar por ti convertido en fantasma —soltó una carcajada que luego se transformó en tos. Quizá acababa de pescar un resfriado. Después, Casper se dirigió a la cajuela.

Sam se paralizó.

¿La gente podía transformarse en fantasma, así como así?

La cabeza le azotó con un dolor en las sienes. Apretó los parpados a causa del malestar.

 _Fantasmas_. Por qué sentía que la piel se le erizaba tan de repente.

Todo se puso negro para ella. Y en la oscuridad, pudo distinguir ese par de ojos verdes acechándola.

 **...**

Te encontré, de nuevo.

No necesité llamarte otra vez, porque tú estás aquí.

Y sostuve tu mano, una vez más.

Era fría. Muy fría.

Tus dedos se cruzaron con los míos, bailando suavemente entre brillos lejanos.

Tú brillas. Tu cuerpo entero se ilumina.

Te veo cubierto de verde, al igual que tus ojos.

Todo es verde.

No recuerdo ya nada más.

De pronto se oscurece el cielo.

Sólo decido perderme en la luz de tus ojos.

Esos malditos ojos verdes.

Y la sangre comienza a brotar, sin piedad.

Es un río de sangre.

Te observo, y tú me miras.

¿Es angustia en tu cara?

No puedo hablar.

Intento decirte que estoy bien, pero… mierda, no lo estoy.

Es rojo y quema.

La sangre en mi cuello quema, sin piedad.

No hay piedad ni lágrimas.

No me duele, créelo, no duele.

Siento un impulso, abro los labios un poco.

Lo intento.

 _"Phantom"._

Susurro.

Todo se esfumó.

 **Continuará**

* * *

NA/

Realmente no sé si continuar con esta historia que nadie lee.

Actualizo solamente porque ya tenía el capítulo escrito.

Mientras, pensaré si continuarla.

Gracias por leer.


	4. 3

**Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Pero la historia y los diálogos son completamente de mi autoría.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acéfalo**

 **3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Sam, cielo!

Casper observó a Sam, tendida en la cama y con una expresión dolorosa en el rostro. Estaba sudando frío y no dejaba de temblar, manteniendo los ojos cerrados con el ceño completamente comprimido. Casper no podía evitarlo, sentir lástima por su novia. Él sabía que ella era fuerte, pero un pasado muy oscuro la atormentaba. Quizá debió aceptar cuando Sam le propuso regresar.

Vaya idiota.

Mientras cambiaba la franela húmeda de su frente, pensó que nunca podría ser capaz de protegerla, aunque lo intentara, aunque ofreciera su vida a cambio. Casper se sentía tan impotente.

—Estoy aquí, linda. No me iré.

Entonces ella abrió un poco los ojos. Extendió con cuidado los parpados, sin borrar la sensación crispada de la cara. ¡Claro que le duele! Mantenerse viva le pesaba y le dolía. Casper lo sabía, porque la cicatriz en el cuello le recordaba todas esas noches que Sam había sufrido a causa de las pesadillas.

Y Sam se quejaba un poco, como si la cabeza le zumbara lo mismo que un infierno.

—¡Sam! —la tomó de la mano con absoluta rapidez—. No te esfuerces, cielo. Mantente recostada.

Casper estaba preocupado, se le oía en la voz.

Sam apenas y podía sostener la mano de Casper. Tragó saliva para aclararse la garganta y luego lo miró. Casper se dejó envolver por esa mirada lavanda que tanto le gustaba.

—Casper...

Dentro de sí, se encontró aliviado de que ella lo reconociese.

—Casper —repitió, con más entonación e ignorando su patética condición—. ¿Qué ocurrió? Casper, ¿dónde estamos?

—Nada, nada, cielo. Uhm —suspiró—. Creo que sufriste un desmayo cuando veníamos aún en la carreta, después de que la llanta terminara explotando —rió, acercándole un vaso con agua a Sam—. En vista de que no reaccionabas a todos mis gritos e impulsos desesperados por despertarte, terminé conduciendo como un chiflado por toda la carretera...

—Casper... eso fue peligroso.

—Sí. Pude matarte.

Sam negó con la cabeza.

—Eres bastante idiota —sonrió como pocas veces. Casper levantó los hombros—. No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿sí? —él asintió—. ¿Qué hiciste después de conducir como un maniático que huye de la policía?

Casper rió frente al comentario sarcástico. Su novia volvía a ser ella misma, irónica como siempre, sin rastro de malestar.

—Uhm. Creí que sería buena idea aprovecharme de tu situación física —la observó con seriedad, aferrándose a la mano de Sam—. Te traje a un hotel, cariño. Si no era ahora, nunca lo sería.

Sam comprendió a la perfección sus palabras. Sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco, pero reconoció la broma enseguida, así que no pudo contener la risa y estalló en una carcajada. Casper también rió con ella.

—¿Tan mal estaba?

—Malísima, uhm.

Casper besó el interior de la palma de su mano.

—Ahora quiero escuchar la verdad, chico degenerado.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua.

—En cuanto entramos a Amity Park, estacioné la camioneta en cualquier lugar y salí contigo en brazos, pidiendo ayuda —se cubrió la mejilla con la mano de Sam—. ¿Por qué lo hice? Fue vergonzoso, uhm.

—¿En serio? —abrió un poco los ojos.

—Sí. Uhm. Algunos chicos me miraron no muy agradablemente. Supongo que imaginaron que era un tipo exagerado o un...

—¿Demente?

—Sí —frunció las cejas castañas—. Y como no conozco la ciudad, regresé a la camioneta y conduje por unos minutos más. Hasta que encontré este hotel. Te traje aquí porque en tu estado fue la idea más cuerda y genial que se me ocurrió.

—Casper —revolvió los cabellos marrones de su cabeza—. Buen chico.

—Ahora que sé que estás bien, ya puedo estar tranquilo —se dejó caer en el piso—. ¡Qué historia! Uhm. Ya tengo algo que contar a mis nietos, aparte de la fabulosa anécdota de cómo ordeñar una vaca.

Sam volvió a sonreír. Casper provenía de una familia que ha dedicado toda su vida al rancho. Lejos de lo que alguien pudiera creer, Gosth City era una ciudad pequeña llena de campos ganaderos y agrícolas.

—Cielo —la llamó y ella salió rápidamente de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Por qué no me comentaste que aquí existe una escuela que lleva mi nombre?

—¿Eh? —se sorprendió un poco. Y el recuerdo le llegó como un rayo—. ¿Casper High?

—Sí. Es curioso que tenga mi nombre, uhm...

—Allí fue donde cursé la secundaria, junto con Danny.

Abrió mucho los ojos, completamente asombrada por sus propias palabras. ¿Acaso había dicho Danny? La boca se le secó.

Casper también enmudeció, contemplándola atónito. Bajó la cabeza un momento, buscando lo que diría a continuación, pero nada bueno le vino a la mente.

—Empecemos buscando a Danny, Sam.

 **...**

—Tal vez...

Sam rodó los ojos. Ahí iba nuevamente a divagar, no que no le agradara escuchar la ronca voz de su novio, pero ya comenzaba a sentirse irritada con Casper y sus _"tal vez"_ demasiado inseguros.

—Tal vez...

Sam dio un gran mordisco al emparedado vegetariano, o al menos el intento de emparedado que Casper le había traído por la mañana.

—Tal vez. Uhm —repitió, jalando a Sam del cabello para atraer su atención. Ella se quejó, pero él solamente sonrió—. Tal vez debamos ir. Ya sabes, buscar en el meollo de todo, entrar a la boca del lobo, ir al ojo del huracán.

—No entiendo.

—Porque eres tonta y cabeza dura —se encogió de hombros, Sam frunció el cejo—. Hay que ir, Sam.

—Habla claro. No comprendo a cuál boca de lobo te refieres.

—Quiero decir, vayamos a cazar fantasmas.

Los hombros de Sam se tensaron y la boca se le secó por cortos segundos. Ante la mirada confundida que demostraba la chica, Casper chasqueó la lengua, colocando de pronto un semblante totalmente serio en el rostro.

—Hay que ir a Casper High.

 _"Tal vez..."_ Pensó Sam, sin embargo, dejó que Casper continuara. El corazón le palpitaba cada vez con más intensidad.

—Supongo que como toda institución han de guardar una especie de historial de cada alumno.

—¿Algo así como un portafolio?

—Algo así. Uhm —rodó los ojos.

—Tal vez...

—Cariño, uhm —tomó sus manos y la besó—. Vamos a fondo con esto.

Sam asintió.

...

Allí estaba. Sumergida en un ambiente totalmente nuevo, pero que, al mismo tiempo, resultaba ser tan familiar. Sentía una especie de nostalgia que le provocó unas espeluznantes náuseas; y por poco, se daba media vuelta para regresar. Estaba ahí, pero se sentía tan vulnerable y pequeña, que volver a casa junto a Casper se le antojaba en verdad tentador.

Pero regresar a _Ghost City_ era totalmente injusto. Más para Casper que para ella. Por eso se obligaba a reunir valor para poder atravesar las puertas de aquel edificio.

 _Casper High_. Su vieja secundaria. Leer el nombre en el cartel de enfrente le hizo inquietarse de sobremanera, y el dolor en el estómago aumentó. Quizá debió haber almorzado algo antes de pararse como una loca en medio de la escuela, quizá debió aceptar que Casper la acompañara; pero ya era demasiado tarde para un quizá improbable.

Estaba ahí. Y respiró profundo para llenar todo su cuerpo de algún tipo de valentía, pero solamente consiguió estornudar cuando el aire helado entró por su nariz, poniéndola roja. Se aferró a la bufanda y no se permitió temblar, porque sabía que estaría temblando por miedo y no por frío. Se creía como una cobarde.

En ese momento, no existía ningún lugar en donde pudiera comprar un boleto de regreso. Así que avanzó un paso, y sus botas de guerra negras se llenaron con un poco de nieve. Y mientras más caminaba hacia la entrada, Sam se veía como dentro de en una vieja película en cámara lenta, donde todo parece estar quieto, menos el protagonista que se dirige despacio hacia su muerte.

—¿Sam?

Ella tocó las manijas del portón. Suspiró y pensó que lo que fuera que encontrara ahí dentro, le daría la respuesta a muchas de sus interrogantes.

—Sam, ¿eres tú?

Parte de su pasado se encontraba en Casper High.

—¡Sam!

Y tenía todo el derecho de conocer su vida.

—Estoy segura de que eres Sam.

Porque era su vida.

—¡Samantha!

Se sobresaltó, pegando un pequeño brinco que hizo que uno de sus pies resbalara por la nieve, bajando uno de los escalones de forma torpe y graciosa. Casi caía, pero no lo hizo. Entonces, Sam levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una hermosa chica que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Sam la observó bien. Se trataba de una chica como de su edad, demasiado bella para ser real, o eso fue lo que le vino a la cabeza cuando la vio con ese elegante abrigo de color turquesa. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño de inmediato al reconocerla.

—Paulina —masculló entre dientes.

—Estaba cien por ciento segura de que se trataba de ti —le sonrió tan deslumbrantemente que Sam tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos—. ¡Vaya! No puedo creer que seas tú.

—Ni yo puedo creerlo —se cruzó de brazos. Estaba molesta y ni siquiera sabía porqué.

—¿Es un chiste? —ella rió delicadamente, luego llevó una mano a la cintura, examinando a Sam cautelosamente—. No sé qué debería hacer.

—¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? —chasqueó la lengua. Paulina era tal cual como la recordaba; presumida y con un cuerpo cuidadosamente delineado por prepotencia. Por eso estaba tan enojada, porque había vuelto a recordar cuánto la odiaba en secundaria—. Sigue con tu vida y déjame en paz.

Le iba a dar la espalda, pero la risa ensordecedora de Paulina la detuvo.

—No has perdido tu buen humor, amiga.

—¿Amiga? —balbuceó, confundida.

Esa palabra hizo eco en la mente de Sam. No obstante, movió la cabeza a los lados al darse cuenta que probablemente estaba hablándole con sarcasmo. Paulina la odiaba también, se trataba de un sentimiento reciproco.

—Es decir, Sam, no sé nada de ti desde el tercer grado de secundaria. Tengo ganas de abrazarte, pero temo que si lo hago me puedas morder.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabes qué? No me importa —rió dulcemente, acercándose peligrosamente a ella—. Extrañé demasiado a mi mejor amiga, y ahora que te vuelvo a ver, no me importa que te burles de mí y me digas que soy una cursi y esas cosas —la abrazó. Sam se paralizó, completamente atónita y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué? —repitió, mientras Paulina la envolvía en un abrazo extraño—. ¿Dices... Dices que soy tu amiga? —casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al reparar en lo absurdo y tosco que se escuchaba aquello—. ¿Amigas? —la piel se le puso como de gallina.

—Las mejores, Sam —se separó de ella—. ¿Qué pasa? Tengo una sensación incómoda.

—Eso mismo digo yo —se enderezó, llevando los brazos a su cuerpo para sesionarse de que estuviera despierta. Se pellizcó, pero el leve dolor que sintió, sirvió para comprobar que no era un sucio sueño—. ¿Amigas?

—Sí, Sam —hizo una mueca que Sam no supo descifrar—. ¿Te has olvidado de mí?, ¿es eso?, ¿tienes otra mejor amiga?

—¿Qué? No... —viró los ojos a los lados, entre intranquila y nerviosa— esto está mal, no se supone que sea así. Ni siquiera te caigo bien... yo te aborrezco tanto como aborrecería comer carne, y tú me aborreces tanto como aborrecerías que alguien llevara la misma blusa que tú.

—¿De qué hablas? —la contempló con tristeza—. ¿Yo odiarte? ¡Eso es horrible!

—Es que... —de nuevo, las palabras no le salían como esperaba—. Esto de alguna forma no se siente real. Tú —la señaló, frunciendo el ceño— me hiciste la vida de cuadritos en Casper High.

—¿Qué? —elevó una ceja, luego suspiró, transformando su semblante en uno completamente diferente y hasta comprensivo—. Ya entiendo, Sam —acercó hacia su pecho su gran bolso, que hacía juego con su abrigo—. Ya entiendo todo, amiga —revolvió unas cosas dentro del bolso, como buscando algo en particular. Sam sólo la observó—. Fue una noticia triste y muy fuerte. Perdiste parte de tu memoria en ese terrible accidente. Soy muy estúpida, ¿no crees? —la abrazó nuevamente, sollozando por lo bajo—. Lo lamento tanto, Sam. Tanto, tanto lo lamento —se deslizó hacia atrás y le entregó una fotografía en las manos—. Pero soy tu amiga, y te ayudaré a recuperar tus recuerdos.

Sam dobló la boca, sin saber qué responder o cómo sentirse. Bajó la cabeza, y varios mechones de su oscuro cabello cayeron en la fotografía. Sus pupilas se agrandaron súbitamente al examinar la imagen.

Empezó a sudar. La respiración se le cortó por un momento.

Y supo, entonces, que Paulina tenía razón. Ellas dos sí eran amigas.

Esa fotografía, en donde aparecía Sam a los catorce años, con el cabello corto y su típica vestimenta estilo gótica, sonreía mientras tomaba por el brazo a una Paulina deslumbrante, era la prueba irrefutable de que todo era cierto. Las dos sonreían. Y la fotografía tenía una inscripción hecha a mano que decía:

 _"Mejores amigas. De: Sam. Para: Paulina"._

Todo era cierto. Esa letra era suya, no cabían dudas.

 **Continuará**

* * *

NA/

Una historia que nadie lee, pero que yo sigo escribiendo y no sé por qué.

Si alguien la lee, gracias.


	5. 4

**Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Pero la historia y los diálogos son completamente de mi autoría.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acéfalo**

 **4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa fotografía mostraba una parte muy diferente de Sam. En su atrofiada memoria, ella nunca fue amiga de Paulina, pero de eso ya no estaba tan segura.

Y por todos los cielos, Casper no ayudaba en nada. Por primera vez, Sam sintió que lo odiaba, porque su risa estridente, más que parecerle graciosa, la avergonzaba e irritaba.

—¿Eras una de esas animadoras en secundaria? —se burló de ella, sosteniendo la fotografía entre sus delgados dedos—. ¿Con pompones de colores, uniforme y cintas luminosas en el cabello?

—Cállate —masculló—. Que fuera amiga de Paulina no significa que yo haya seguido sus mismos pasos. Te puedo asegurar que yo nunca fui...

—¿Tan alegre y divertida? —interrumpió con aire burlesco. Sam le arrebató la fotografía de las manos, y Casper fingió limpiarse una lágrima imaginaria—. Disculpa, cielo. Uhm, es inevitable teniendo en cuenta tu personalidad —Sam lo fulminó con la mirada—. Lo lamento, uhm.

—Yo soy gótica... o al menos lo fui por mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé muy bien, cielo. Uhm, esos murciélagos en tus cuadernos, tu ropa encantadoramente negra, y tu personalidad inteligente y amargada te delatan.

—No soy amargada —se quejó, pero Casper la besó en los labios—. Soy reservada —concluyó. Observó nuevamente la fotografía y a Paulina en ella. A simple vista parecían ser las mejores amigas de todo el universo, pero había algo que sencillamente no cuadraba en la imagen—. Está claro que es mi letra, pero no fui yo quien escribió eso.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura, cielo? Tus recuerdos están perdidos por todos esos años que viviste en Amity Park —la abrazó por la espalda, recargando el mentón en la melena oscura de su novia—. Pero esa no es la cuestión ahora. Tienes una "amistad" que nos puede beneficiar... a ti, claro.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Casper?

—Uhm. Ella es estudiante de psicología, y hace sus prácticas en _Casper High_ ¿cierto?

—Eso fue lo que contó. ¿Pero qué tiene que...?

—Cielo, odio ser yo quien te diga esto, pero debes usar tu bellísima cabeza para pensar más profundo.

—Te odio —frunció el ceño, Casper apretó y besó sus mejillas.

—Utiliza tu amistad con Paulina para entrar al archivo escolar. Es eso, o sentarte en un café con tu amiga para ponerse al día con una plática demasiado incómoda.

A Sam se le abrieron los ojos de sorpresa. ¡Bingo! Casper era idiota e infantil a veces, pero tenía que admitir que su novio era algo más que una cara bonita, también era todo un genio cuando se lo proponía. Precisamente era su intelecto lo que le atraía.

—Descarta el café. Paulina y yo... me da escalofríos de sólo imaginarlo.

Casper rió.

...

—No entiendo porqué querrías ver un montón de archivos empolvados —dijo Paulina, dirigiendo a Sam entre largos pasillos de la escuela.

—Yo no entiendo cómo es que terminaste aquí —susurró, pero Paulina pudo escucharla de todas formas, y le dedicó una mirada confusa de soslayo.

—¿Qué?

—Sencillamente, te imaginé embarazada antes de terminar la secundaria.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Qué horror! —se detuvo en una gran puerta, y Sam a su lado también. Sacó de una cartuchera un par de llaves y buscó por un segundo las correctas para introducirlas en el cerrojo—. ¿En qué clase de concepto me tienes, amiga?

A Sam le provocó nauseas escuchar la palabra _"amiga"_. No terminaba de acostumbrarse y no lo haría jamás.

—Nunca fuiste una chica genio, sino todo lo contrario —Sam se cruzó de brazos, mirándola agresivamente—. Sinceramente, siempre te vi con un hijo de Dash en brazos.

Paulina abrió la boca, luego hizo una mueca como de asco.

—Entiendo que no recuerdes que yo era el primer lugar de la clase —abrió la puerta y se colocó frente a Sam—. Y que hayas olvidado nuestras pláticas acerca de cuánto nos gustaba Dash a las dos. Pero yo nunca me atrevería a salir con el novio de una amiga.

—¿Qué? Espera... ¿qué?, ¿estás diciendo que Dash y yo...?

—¡Cuánto lo quisiste! Lástima que el imbécil te rompió el corazón al aceptar la beca de fútbol en el extranjero.

—¡¿Qué?! —los ojos estaban a punto de salírsele de las cuencas—. ¡¿Dash y yo?!

Paulina asintió, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—Por supuesto. Pero ahora sales con alguien más, ¿verdad?

—Sí... No te había contado sobre eso, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Paulina pareció anonadarse ante la cuestión, desviando la mirada azulina de inmediato.

—Ah... pues —balbuceó al mismo tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos.

Sam la examinó curiosa. No obstante, en ese mismo momento, el teléfono de Paulina comenzó a sonar, y ésta se apresuró a atender con una velocidad increíble. Ante la llamada, Paulina solamente contestó con monosílabos, decía únicamente "Sí" o "No", y colgó en menos de un minuto. Después cerró con llave las puertas de la biblioteca de archivo y se volvió a Sam para enfrentarla, todavía algo nerviosa.

—Lo del archivo, creo que hoy no podrá ser.

—¿Por qué no?

—El jefe no está de acuerdo.

—¿Quién es el jefe?

—¿Quién? —lo meditó unos momentos—. El Sr. Lancer.

A Sam no le convenció aquella respuesta. Había algo muy extraño en toda esa situación, incluso llegó a pensar que se trataba de una falsa actuación, y eso abrió nuevas interrogantes.

¿Actuar? ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué necesitaba Paulina actuar, o quién la obligaba a hacerlo? Tendría que existir una persona detrás de todo. Y se le enchinaba la piel de sólo imaginar que esa persona pudiera tener una relación con su pasado.

Sam detuvo por el codo a Paulina cuando estaba por irse.

A esas alturas, ya nada podía perder con intentarlo.

—¿Conoces a Danny y a Tucker? —preguntó seria y fría. Paulina tembló un poco.

—¿Danny Fenton y Tucker Foley?

Se le secó la boca.

—¿Los conoces?

—¿Por qué no lo haría? Fueron nuestros compañeros.

—¿Sabes dónde están ahora?

—No tengo la menor idea. En algún lugar del globo terráqueo, disfrutando su amorío.

—¿Amorío?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —alzó una ceja—. Ah, por supuesto, perdiste la memoria —dijo irónicamente, de una forma tal que hizo desconfiar a Sam—. Ellos dos son pareja, o algo así, novios.

De todo lo que había esperado escuchar Sam, eso fue lo único que no había considerado. No conocía a esas personas, no las lograba recordar, pero nada encajaba con lo que ella había escrito en su diario de ellos. Tenía una vaga idea de que los tres eran buenos amigos. Inclusive, creyó que estaba enamorada de Danny y él de ella, por la forma en que solía describirlo.

Soltó a Paulina y la dejó ir. La cabeza le zumbó repentinamente, y el suelo se oscureció. Todo fue negro después.

...

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, ya le había contado todo a Casper sobre Paulina, y para sorpresa de ella, su novio no se había burlado como siempre, sino que estaba más bien serio.

Le había dicho a Casper que no quería volver a encontrarse con ella, que le resultaba ser tan falsa, como una especie de androide programado, y esa idea se le antojó como cierta.

En cambio, Casper la convenció de volver a la escuela para investigar de alguna otra forma.

Y ahí estaba Sam, frente a _Casper High_ , obligándose a recordar todos los momentos que pasó allí, intentando ver a Danny y a Tucker en su mente, mientras Casper la esperaba en la camioneta.

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor, pero no pudo. Escuchó mucho ruido en su interior, a pesar de que todo era silencio a su alrededor, y la luz del sol la llegó a cegar aún con los ojos cerrados. Estaba por volverse loca... si es que no lo estaba ya, pero cómo saberlo.

Suspiró pesadamente, agotada mentalmente y dispuesta a olvidar toda esa farsa. Al abrir los ojos, se volvería hacia Casper, y los dos se montarían en aquella vieja camioneta y regresarían con mucho cuidado a _Gosth City,_ y su única preocupación sería no chocar gracias a la neblina y la nieve, después estaría con Casper tumbados en el sofá, y éste no pararía de hablarle sobre los nuevos polluelos que acaban de nacer en el rancho de su padre; luego terminarían devorándose los labios entre besos tiernos y ardientes. Sí, estaba decidida a renunciar y retomar su vida ordinaria en _Gosth City._

Abrió los ojos lilas, sonrió para sí misma y se dió media vuelta.

Todo pasó en pocos segundos. Sam cayó al suelo de espaldas y alguien a su lado también cayó en el duro pavimento.

Levantó la vista para ver con quién había chocado, y sucedió. Sam miró bien a esa persona y se paralizó completamente. ¡Era él! ¡Era ese chico de los ojos verdes! ¡Sin duda alguna era él!

Pero sus ojos no eran verdes, eran azules. Y su cabello no brillaba como la plata, su cabello era tan oscuro como la noche. Y sin embargo, Sam estaba segura de que se trataba de la misma persona.

 **Continuará**

* * *

NA/

Si alguien la lee, gracias. Muchas gracias.


	6. 5

**Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Pero la historia y los diálogos son completamente de mi autoría.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acéfalo**

 **5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un par de ojos azules como el cielo, era todo lo que podía contemplar en ese momento. La cautivaron fugazmente y Sam no supo por qué, pero de repente, se dejó perder en ellos. ¿Cómo es que podían ser tan parecidos a los ojos verdes y brillosos que atormentaban sus sueños? Tenían algo en común.

Y entonces, Sam viajó sobre el chico que tenía enfrente. Su cabello, totalmente negro, se movía ligeramente, y cada una de sus facciones la hicieron estremecer. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y sólo existiera ella mirando a un joven extraño que en su vida había visto, y sin embargo, tenía la impresión de conocerlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

¿Quién era y por qué le producía una sensación tan extrañamente peculiar?

Los irises intachablemente celestes de él se clavaron en toda ella, examinándola. Y Sam juró que su cuerpo reaccionó con un temblor perceptible. Él la analizaba ferozmente, paseando las grandes y vivaces pupilas por todo su cuerpo. En ese instante, una corriente de electricidad se instaló en el vientre de Sam, enchinando su piel, que combinaba perfectamente con la ráfaga de aire helado que mecía las ramas de los árboles.

De pronto, el chico pareció aligerar los hombres y le sonrió ampliamente, demostrando una línea perfecta de dientes blancos. A Sam comenzó a hervirle la sangre, sintiéndose acalorada en un segundo. ¿Por qué le sonreía? ¿Acaso las personas pueden sonreír con tanta facilidad a un completo desconocido?

Se obligó a desviar la mirada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? –le habló serenamente, y Sam volvió la mirada, no sabiendo descifrar si su voz se escuchaba demasiado grave o demasiado suave, porque en realidad era una mezcla de ambos—. ¿Te hiciste daño? Si es así, espero me sepas disculpar. Iba caminando tan distraídamente que no noté que te encontrabas ahí.

Sam lo miró atentamente, procesando sus palabras. ¿Por qué su voz resultaba familiar de pronto?

—¿Te lastimaste? —le preguntó, pero Sam no reaccionó.

Enarcó una ceja y se aseguró de inspeccionar en él. Era un chico atractivo, no cabía duda, era el tipo de joven que podía conseguir cualquier mujer por su buen físico; es decir, no era el típico fortachón ni mucho menos, pero contaba con un rostro angelical y carita como de porcelana. No obstante, algo le decía a Sam, que también era el tipo de hombre de mala suerte, ese al que no todo le iba bien y todo le salía casi mal.

—¿No hablas? —se acercó a ella, y hasta entonces Sam descubrió que se dirigía a ella—. ¿O acaso eres tímida?

—Yo... —balbuceó, y enseguida agachó la cabeza para negar. Indudablemente ya había hecho el ridículo—. Descuida, estoy bien —respondió tajante, ignorando el inexplicable nerviosismo que aquella persona le ocasionaba. Carraspeó la garganta para concebir seguridad—. En parte fue culpa mía, me giré sin ningún tipo de precaución.

Él volvió a sonreír, y Sam lo notó por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si creía que tenía una sonrisa tan espectacular como la de Casper? Incluso, el hoyuelo formado alrededor de la comisura de sus labios le hacía adquirir un aspecto encantador. Sam aceptó que esa sonrisa era aún más resplandeciente que la de su novio.

—Entonces ambos somos un par de descuidados y culpables a la vez —se aproximó un poco más y Sam se sobresaltó—. ¿Te he visto antes?

—¡No! —se apresuró a decir, sorprendiéndose a sí misma—. Es decir... no lo creo. Soy nueva por este rumbo, dudo que antes nos encontráramos.

—¿Segura? —se llevó una mano al mentón, como tratando de hacer memoria—. Supongo que es cierto... aunque tengo la impresión de que ya nos hemos visto en algún sitio, porque entre más te veo, más siento como si ya te conociera.

—¡Eso es imposible!

—¿Por qué?, ¿no crees que se trate de una casualidad? —dijo.

Sam se encogió de hombros, evitando responder. Ella sentía lo mismo, y el presentimiento se volvió más extraño.

—Como te dije: soy nueva aquí —recalcó.

El chico se puso serio repentinamente.

—Y... ¿no te gustaría conocerme?

Ella rió de forma irónica.

—¿Es imaginación mía, o un completo desconocido intenta coquetear conmigo?

Ese joven, indudablemente apuesto, de sonrisa perfecta y ojos inquietantes, contaba con algo que la cautivaba más y más. Sam gruñó internamente, ¡qué incómoda situación!

—No es imaginación —carcajeó lentamente, acomodando los codos encima de las rodillas—. Aunque sinceramente no estoy buscando coquetearte, solo digo que, si el destino ya nos juntó de esta manera, ¿por qué no presentarnos?

—¡Claro! Este es, posiblemente, el lugar y la posición ideal para entablar una bella amistad —rodó los ojos—. Mi pierna tiene ahora un feo raspón que muy probablemente mañana se volverá morado y me dolerá, pero nada de eso me importa porque estoy deseosa de saber tu nombre. ¡Es como un sueño!

—De acuerdo, debo admitir que tu sarcasmo es sumamente cruel, y duele —se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, y sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo se puso de pie. Sam lo observó nuevamente, era un chico alto, no tanto como lo era Casper, pero sí mucho más que ella—. Déjame ayudarte —le tendió una mano.

Sam se quedó ahí sobre el suelo, fijando las pupilas en la mano abierta. Estaba consciente de que comparar a Casper con ese chico estaba mal, muy mal.

—¿Por qué te sacudes y después te pones en pie? —interrogó curiosa—. ¿No es común sacudirse después de haberse levantado?

El joven se asombró, pero rápidamente torció la boca.

—¿No es más divertido lo que no es común?

Le puso la mano en la cara, mas Sam exclamó una sonrisa por poco invisible pero que él si vio.

—Odio que me respondan con otra pregunta...

Levantó el brazo derecho, lo bastante confiada como para acceder a su mano abierta. ¿Cuál sería la sensación al tocarlo? Quería sentir su piel.

Alargó los dedos, estaba a pocos centímetros de hacerlo, a milímetros. Podía disfrutar de la calidez que emanaba su aura... ¿por qué?, ¿por qué el corazón le latía tan rápido?

—¡Sam!

Escuchó su nombre con aparente preocupación. Sam se enfocó alrededor y descubrió a Casper acercándose a ella. Bajó la mano y esperó a su novio.

—Caspe...

No terminó cuando Casper ya la había tomado entre sus brazos, apoyándola en su propio cuerpo para ponerla de pie.

—Con cuidado, cielo —la abrazó, y si no se dio cuenta de que Sam no correspondió al brazo y que buscaba la mirada del otro chico, entonces fingió no tomarle importancia—. ¿Te hiciste daño?, ¡dios mío! En cuanto vi que habías caído, no pude quedarme quieto, perdóname, pero no puedo simplemente esperar si estás en problemas.

—Casper —bajó la voz, apenada—. No era necesario. Estoy bien, en serio.

—¡Uf! Al menos —suspiró, agarrando a Sam y besándola en los labios de forma posesiva. Luego, enfrentó el chico—. Gracias por ofrecer de tu ayuda a mi novia, te pido disculpas si ella te ofendió en algún momento —palmeó amistosamente el hombro del joven.

—Casper —lo regañó, golpeándolo en la espalda. Sam era consumida por una eterna vergüenza. ¿Acaso era una niña a la que tenían que cuidar constantemente?

—Ah... No, no pasa nada —Sam lo miró por sobre el cuello de Casper—. Hasta luego chica extraña —se despidió con un saludo.

Sam abrió la boca para despedirse igual, pero al reparar en la tensión de Casper, decidió callar.

—Sam, vayamos a la camioneta.

Casper caminó primero, dejándola atrás. Estaba enojado, ella lo sabía.

...

—¿Lograste averiguar algo? —le preguntó.

—Ah... no.

—Entiendo.

Casper manejaba a velocidad por las calles, que apenas y recordaba, de Amity Park. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se aferraba con coraje al volante, cambiaba la velocidad sin cuidado de dañar el motor. ¡Tendría que estar tan enfadado como ni para atreverse a encararla!

Y Sam se sentía culpable, porque estando sentada a su lado, ella solamente podía pensar en el chico desconocido y no en él. Si tan sólo Casper no hubiera llegado en ese momento... quizá el extraño le hubiera revelado su nombre.

—Sam...

—Hum.

—Tengo un plan.

Tal vez era cierto de que ella y él se conocían desde hace tiempo. Sam había mentido diciendo que era su primera vez en el pueblo... pero ¿y si no? Existía una poca probabilidad de que ese tipo fuera conocido suyo desde los catorce.

—Sam... tengo un plan —repitió, pero Sam seguía abstraída en el paisaje de la ventanilla—. Sam...

—¿Qué? —se volteó precipitadamente hacia él—. ¿Decías algo?

—Tks. Maldita sea —gruñó iracundo, lanzando un golpe al volante, ocasionando que la camioneta se volviera violentamente hacia la izquierda. Sam ahogó un grito, aterrada, y Casper detuvo la camioneta—. Piensas en él, ¿verdad? En ese chico.

—Casper...

—¡Dilo!

Se encogió en su asiento, y asintió.

—Lo lamento, Casper.

Ella no era una mujer que llorara con facilidad, sin embargo, las lágrimas se asomaron sin poder impedirlas.

—No, no, no, cielo —limpió los cristales de sus mejillas, mostrando arrepentimiento en cada una de sus facciones. Se veía tan mal, tan inestable. Casper era bueno, pero hasta alguien como él también tenía derecho de perder los estribos de vez en cuando—. Perdóname tú a mí, linda —suspiró, y lágrimas ahora brotaban de sus ojos almendrados—. Soy un idiota, un estúpido y un imbécil. Sam, linda, detesto cuando tienes que ser tú quien me vea en la peor de las circunstancias —besó sus mejillas—. Perdóname, por favor, Sam —le hablaba con total aflicción.

—Escúchame, Casper —le acarició las largas pestañas e hizo que se acomodara en su pecho—. Me asusta verte así. En verdad me da miedo. Pero en cierta forma puedo llegar a comprenderte. No eres un villano, además.

—Me puse celoso, Sam —la apretó con ternura—. Vi cómo lo mirabas; nunca me has visto a mí de esa forma —se ocultó entre su cuerpo—. Ni siquiera me notaste, y ahora piensas en él, incluso cuando te hablo.

Sam pasó amargo. Quería mucho a Casper, muchísimo, pero no tanto como él a ella. ¿Se había dado cuenta?

—Sentí algo raro al verlo —confesó mientras acariciaba sus castaños cabellos—. Es la primera vez que te veo celoso, y eso es aún más extraño que todo lo que pasó hoy. Casper, tú eres siempre un mundo lleno de sonrisas y tolerancia, tú no actúas así —capturó su barbilla y la alzó—. ¿Hay algo que estés ocultándome?

—¡Qué dices! —se reincorporó—. ¿Por qué tendría que mentirle a la chica que amo?

—Explícame, porque no lo entiendo —se cruzó de brazos—. Sólo fue un momento y unas cuantas palabras. No lo suficiente para generarte celos.

—Cielo —suspiró, poniendo en marcha de nuevo la camioneta—. Yo también sentí algo raro cuando le vi, como una advertencia.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió una ceja.

—No puedo explicarlo.

—Casper —infló las mejillas—. Creo que él podría convertirse en un punto clave, lo presiento.

—¿Como el día que tuviste el presentimiento de que un asesino rondaba las vacas de mi establo? El de mis padres, claro —sonrió y Sam también. Las cosas volvían a su lugar, sin momentos que le asfixiaran. Ahora podría disfrutar de Casper sin remordimientos.

—¡Por días te quejaste de que una nueva res moría a la semana! —besó su mano en agradecimiento—. ¡Llorabas como un bebé porque tus padres perdían ganado y dinero!

Casper carcajeó.

—Y terminó siendo una infección en vez de un asesino.

—Pero gracias a mis suposiciones pudieron poner manos a la obra.

—Tienes razón —se detuvo en luz roja y aprovechó para besarla en los labios—. Hagamos caso de tu suposición, entonces. Reúnete de nuevo con él.

—¿Qué? —se inquietó. No deseaba despertar los celos en su novio otra vez—. ¿Por qué?

—Tal vez puedas preguntarle quién era, o es todavía, Danny y Tucker.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que él pueda saberlo?

—No lo sé. No lo sé.

—¿Cuál es el plan que mencionaste, a propósito?

—Entremos a Casper High durante la noche, linda —le guiñó un ojo—. Seremos como delincuentes que buscan joyas, pero nuestras joyas serán aún más valiosas.

—¡Los documentos!

...

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que eras tú, viejo?

—No. Eso no es una opción.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua.

—A veces me sacas de quicio, viejo. Bien sabes que nos pudimos ahorrar muchos incidentes amargos.

—¿Qué caso tiene decirle quién soy?

—Ah, no lo sé —ironizó—, ¿ayudarnos a salir de aquí? ¡Oye, eres mi amigo, pero a veces eres tan idiota!

—Ella no me recuerda —se percibía la desesperación en su voz—. Ni a ti tampoco... ni a ella misma. Sam... está feliz.

—¿Tiene novio?

—Yo no dije que lo tuviera.

—Tranquilo, viejo —se serenó—. Sólo eso explicaría el por qué hayas decidido no decirle nada. ¡Viejo, la estuviste buscando por cuatro años! Ahora que finalmente la encontraste, no sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

—Ella es feliz.

—Danny —dijo su nombre—. Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. ¡Nos iremos de este mundo ficticio los tres!

—¿Cómo crees que reaccione, Tuck?

—No tengo idea... pero ya no puedo soportar un maldito día más sin tecnología. ¡Viejo esto me está matando!... —calló unos segundos—. No quería decir eso.

—No importa —suspiró—. Todos perdimos algo aquel día. Tú perdiste toda tu amada tecnología, Sam perdió sus recuerdos... yo... yo perdí mi parte fantasma.

—Viejo... conseguiremos salir y todo será como siempre lo fue.

—Me encantaría creerte.

 **Continuará**

* * *

NA/

Posiblemente la historia quede publicada en wattpad.


	7. 6

**Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Pero la historia y los diálogos son completamente de mi autoría, así como Casper también me pertenece.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acéfalo**

 **6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—¡No puedes dejarme aquí!_

 _—No tengo opción, Sam —le dedicó una mirada cargada de pena y nostalgia. Los cabellos blancos del chico cubrieron parte de su frente, combinando el sudor con manchas de sangre ya seca—. Si algo te sucediera, jamás me lo perdonaría._

 _Ella forzó una sonrisa taimada y lo tomó por el codo._

 _—Oye chico fantasma, ¿olvidas quién soy? —capturó la mano enguantada del joven, y por un momento se detuvo para contemplar las rasgaduras de su traje negro—. Me conoces perfectamente como para saber que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados aún si me dejas aquí, en la nada —frunció las cejas—. Y odio tener que decírtelo, pero soy la cabeza más cuerda del grupo._

 _—Sam, esta es mi batalla._

 _—Pero…_

 _—Tengo que luchar solo —llevó ambas manos a su mentón y lo acarició débilmente—. El caos y la destrucción es sólo un poco de lo que él podría causar. Tiene un poder sorprendente, Sam… ¿sonaría muy raro si te dijera que eso me emociona?_

 _—Chico fantasma —le reprochó._

 _—Es sólo que me pregunto si yo también… si algún día seré capaz de despertar todos esos increíbles poderes fantasmagóricos —guardó silencio al notar la expresión inquisitiva en Sam. El chico peliplata sacudió la cabeza con afán, tratando de disolver cualquier pensamiento que pudiera distraerlo, luego sonrió a Sam con despreocupación—. Necesito que estés aquí. A salvo._

 _Sam se dejó envolver por la calidez de sus brazos y suspiró, rendida ante su petición. De todas formas, no había nada que pudiera negarle al fantasma de ojos verdes que tenía enfrente._

 _—De acuerdo. Ve y conviértete de nuevo en un héroe._

 _—Volveré cuando todo haya terminado._

 _—Estaré esperándote._

 _El chico fantasma rozó, apenas, sus labios con los de ella, para volverse intangible de inmediato._

 **…**

Sam abrió los ojos rápidamente. Le faltaba la respiración y se sentía consumida por una especie de llamarada de aire caliente. Había tenido otra pesadilla con aquel chico de ojos verdes y cabello blanco, pero esta vez había algo diferente en su sueño, algo muy extraño, y hasta cierto punto, espeluznante.

Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron tan pronto como lo recordó. ¿Un chico fantasma? Claramente escuchó que él dijo que era un tipo de fantasma. ¿Un fantasma?, ¿sería acaso que de verdad existían seres de ultratumba? No, no podía ser posible. Además, la voz del adolescente de su sueño se escuchaba tan similar a la de… ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

Sam se abofeteó mentalmente. Quizá su terapeuta tenía razón, y ella realmente estaba loca. Era imposible que sus pesadillas estuvieran vinculadas, de alguna forma, con su pasado, pero por si acaso, se apresuró a buscar su antiguo diario (en donde relataba todos los sueños que se asemejaban, desde hace un par de años).

Comenzó a escribir cuando Casper entró a su habitación y se vio interrumpida. Sam lo miró de reojo, y éste se quedó quieto, de pie, frente a la mesita de noche, cruzando los brazos mientras ceñía las cejas. Últimamente veía a su novio tan serio, que casi olvidaba al Casper despreocupado y sonriente de _Ghost City_ ; éste en cambio, era como una nueva versión de él, una más adulta y envejecida.

—Hey —saludó desde su sitio en la cama.

Casper caminó hasta colocarse a centímetros suyos. Incluso, podía verse más alto de lo que era.

—Eres tan hermosa —dijo para sorpresa de Sam, que consiguió ruborizarse—. Muy hermosa.

—Casper…

—Te ves preciosa con el sol en tus mejillas. Podría quedarme todo el tiempo aquí y adorarte.

—Casper, ¿acaso estás enfermo? Debí suponer que aquel resfriado que pescaste en la carretera sería algo más severo, ahora seguro te dio la gripe —se reincorporó, dejando caer el diario al suelo. Iba a tocarle la frente, pero Casper la detuvo en seco—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Sólo quiero verte un poco más.

—¿Estás bien?

Casper chasqueó la lengua y se volvió hacia un sofá.

—No me pasa nada, sólo quería verte, es todo. ¿Qué hay de malo en querer mirar a mi novia? —restregándose los cabellos castaños, dio la impresión de estar confundido, casi al grado de parecer trastornado—. Disculpa mi comportamiento, linda.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, con sus palabras bonitas y su sonrisa perfecta, pretendiendo que todo regresaba a la normalidad. Ella frunció la boca. Si Casper no lo hacía a propósito, entonces de verdad estaba sacándola de sus casillas.

—A veces siento que te desconozco —juntó el diario del piso y le dirigió una última mirada a Casper, quien había cambiado su semblante por uno cargado de sorpresa—. Ya no sé quién eres.

—Sam, cielo —ella le indicó que no se acercara, por lo cual Casper terminó sollozando por lo bajo—. ¡No sé de qué forma pedir que me perdones! Sé que no lo merezco, pero linda —desvió el rostro para evitar que ella lo observara—, no sé ni cómo sentirme al respecto. Llevamos, ¿qué?, ¿una semana aquí? Y ya deseo tanto que regresemos a nuestra ciudad.

—En teoría pertenezco a Amity Park, por nacimiento, Casper.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió, y con los ojos pidió permiso para llegar hasta ella. Sam accedió y Casper la abrazó—. Quiero ayudarte a recobrar tu pasado, pero me aterra pensar que, al hacerlo, en tu futuro no quede espacio para mí.

—Suenas tan egoísta, Casper —se separó unos milímetros y lo enfrentó duramente, como si fuese un niño de cinco años a quien tuviera que reprender por alguna travesura en el jardín—. ¿Por qué no te querría más?

—Sólo es un tonto miedo, cielo —besó la coronilla de Sam—. ¿A ti no te da pavor?

—¿El qué? —Casper se sentó en el borde de la cama y ella lo imitó, poniendo el diario sobre sus rodillas, deteniéndose fijamente en la página que quedó abierta, perdiéndose por un momento.

—Descubrir una parte oscura de tu pasado. Descubrir que aquello por lo cual luchas tanto ahora, no termine siendo lo que finalmente esperaste que fuera —tomó una bocanada de aire, después sonrió, tan deslumbrante como siempre, como el Casper normal que ella sí conocía—. Pero te amo, linda. Prometí ayudarte hasta el final, y si a ti no te aterra pensar en ello, entonces a mí tampoco —volvió a suspirar—. Haré cualquier cosa por ti.

Le dio la razón y no dijo nada. En su interior se preguntaba dónde había quedado el viejo Casper, o si sus acciones tendrían alguna justificación que ella aún no podía descifrar. Y entre tanto, Casper continuó charlando sobre su plan de espionaje, le contó que había estado analizando el área de _Casper High_ , y que había encontrado una puerta por la cual podían entrar sin tener que preocuparse por la seguridad; casi todo estaba preparado, únicamente faltaba capturar el ángulo de las cámaras de vigilancia para poder infiltrarse a la sala del archivo sin ser vistos.

Las palabras de Casper llegaban hasta sus oídos, pero en algún punto, Sam dejó de escucharlo y se concentró en las páginas del diario. Algo en él le llamó la atención. Pasó las yemas de los dedos en donde se encontraba la costura que unía la libreta, y tragó saliva. ¿Por qué antes no se había dado cuenta? ¡Faltaban hojas! Parecía como si alguien las hubiera arrancado, porque aún quedaban algunos pequeños rastros que no habían podido desprenderse. ¡Alguien había tocado su diario! Justo por las ultimas hojas.

Enfureció, más por la incertidumbre. Miró a Casper, incrédula. Luego se sintió culpable por sospechar de él, de su novio, de aquel que decía amarla más que a su propia vida. Era cierto que a veces se comportaba de manera tan extraña, pero no por eso se atrevería a hacerle algo como eso. ¿Entonces quién?, y ¿desde cuándo?

Un mareo la atormentó fugazmente, y los dedos le sudaron tanto que manchó un poco las hojas.

—Cielo… Te ves terrible —capturó sus hombros—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Ah —pestañeó como para obligarse a volver a la realidad, enfrentándose a los ojos preocupados de Casper, y sonrió para él, para demostrarle que estaba bien—. Sólo un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Ya pasó.

—¿Segura, cielo?

Casper no le creyó, pero poco le importó.

—Casper… —guardó silencio. Algo dentro de su mente le decía que no debía revelarle a Casper lo del diario—. Casper…

—Estás empezando a asustarme.

—No, no —buscó las palabras correctas, sin tener que alarmar a su novio—. ¿No sería genial que pudiéramos atravesar las paredes del edificio para poder ingresar al archivo? —dijo lo primero que se le vino.

—¿Qué?

—Si fuéramos fantasmas, podríamos volvernos intangibles en cuestión de segundos, y ¡podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos!

—Sam… creo que se te contagió un poco de mi resfriado —enarcó una ceja.

—¿No crees que sea posible?

—Los fantasmas no existen.

—Yo creo que sí, Casper —sonrió con autosuficiencia, escondiendo el diario debajo de la almohada—. Daría lo que fuera por ver a uno.

—Si ves a alguno podrías pedirle que busque tus documentos por ti —se mofó.

Vio las escenas de su pesadilla y al chico fantasma que podía volverse intangible. Pensó que podía llegar a parecerse bastante al otro chico con el que chocó el día anterior.

¿Dónde estaría él?

 **…**

Frunció los ojos cuando Casper le sopló con la pajilla de su jugo de manzana. En _Ghost City_ , él solía jugarle bromas como ésas, y muchas veces la hacían reír, pero ahora le resultaba más bien como un comportamiento ficticio. Sam tenía la impresión de que Casper solamente aparentaba ser el mismo chico que amaba a las vacas y a los caballos, y que sus acciones ahora eran también actuadas.

No queriendo ahondar más en el tema, Sam optó por reír. Si todos fingían, ella también podía hacerlo. ¿Por qué no?

—Esta mañana llamé a mi padre —regresó la pajilla hacia el interior del vaso y sorbió, mientras que Sam retiraba el jamón de su sándwich—. Dice que los becerros están por nacer, y mi madre tiene esa dolencia en las articulaciones que hace que le puncen los dedos con el frío.

—¿Quieres volver?, ¿es lo que quieres decir?

Casper acarició el dorso de la mano de Sam, y clavó los ojos en su piel, casi ensimismado por las pequeñas líneas que se formaban en ella.

—No dije que quisiera regresar. Estoy preocupado de algún modo —recostó la cabeza sobre su ante brazo e instintivamente Sam tocó sus cabellos castaños, como hacía cada vez que algo le preocupaba, y se sintió extraña—. Uhm. Podrán apañárselas sin mí.

Sam asintió, un poco culpable. De todas formas, ella no estaba obligándolo a quedarse, así que sacudió la cabeza.

Continuaron almorzando, cada uno con un platillo totalmente diferente. Sin embargo, ambos escucharon las voces de dos chicos ingresando al lugar y sentándose tres mesas atrás de ellos. Una de las voces se adentró hasta el cuerpo de Sam, y tentada por ella, tuvo que girar el cuello para verlo.

Aquel chico extraño con el que había tenido un desafortunado incidente.

Se trataba del mismo sujeto, lo reconoció de inmediato por su forma de hablar y por la belleza de sus ojos azules. Iba acompañado de otro joven, de piel más oscura, y se le quedó viendo; en algún lado ya lo había visto. La escena de ellos dos riendo, y del tipo moreno tratando de coquetear con la camarera, le resultó tan familiar que ella también rió.

—Casper —susurró, volviéndose hacía él, dándose cuenta de que su novio también los veía a ellos—. ¡Es el chico del otro día!

—Lo sé, cielo —también susurró, luego le sonrió animadamente—. Sé que mueres por ir a hablarle, se te nota, incluso a un kilómetro de distancia.

Ella se sonrojó, para después rodar los ojos. Realmente Casper la conocía.

—¿Debería hacerlo? —agachó el rostro para pasar inadvertida—. Es decir, sería raro, ¿no crees? Siento esa conexión de que quizá sepa quiénes son Danny y Tucker. No sé por qué, pero lo siento.

—Uhm. Vamos, ¿necesitas un impulso, linda?

—Casper… lo que pasó la última vez me dejó muy desconcertada, no quisiera que…

—Por favor, linda —mostró sus colmillos afilados—. Lamento mis celos pasados, pero éste galán aprendió su lección —le guiñó el ojo—. Tienes derecho de beber del agua del conocimiento y saciar tu sed de ignorancia.

Sam rió. Ese era el Casper que le gustaba, el dulce y bromista, el bueno.

—Mi fuente de agua está muy lejos —dijo, refiriéndose al chico de ojos celestes. Casper lo meditó un segundo.

—No temas, preciosa. Uhm, Casper sabe qué hacer.

Sin tener tiempo de detenerlo, Casper se dirigió hasta la mesa de ellos, se irguió con orgullo e infló el pecho. Los dos jóvenes lo miraron desconcertados, hasta la chuleta de cerdo resbaló de la boca del más moreno. Entonces Casper carraspeó la garganta y les guiñó un ojo. Sam se golpeó la cara, avergonzada. Es que Casper estaba haciendo el mayor ridículo de su vida, ¿qué pensarían de un tipo que de pronto va y les guiña el ojo? Por supuesto no sería algo agradable.

—¿Qué hay chicos? —desde donde estaba podía escuchar su fuerte voz, cargada de optimismo—. ¿Qué hacen?

Les echó un vistazo rápido. Los dos se miraron entre sí y levantaron los hombros.

—Estamos en una cafetería buscando lombrices. ¿Qué te parece que hacemos? Tratamos de comer, grandulón —respondió el moreno—. ¿Qué es lo que haces tú?

Casper carcajeó. ¡Rayos, sí que se veía tonto!

—Eres un tipo muy gracioso —se acomodó el pelo hacia atrás—. Mi chica y yo somos nuevos en el barrio, buscamos que alguien nos muestre la ciudad… ¡Oh cielos! ¡Tiene que ser una casualidad! A ti ya te he visto antes —apuntó hacia el joven de tez clara.

—¿A mí?

—Sí, sí. Estoy muy seguro.

—Oye viejo. Sea lo que sea que estés vendiendo, no nos interesa —intervino el moreno.

Fue mágico. En ese momento, los ojos celestes del joven se toparon con los lilas de ella. Sam se inquietó al ser descubierta.

—No, no. Déjalo, amigo —calmó a su compañero—. Él tiene razón, ya nos hemos visto antes —observó a Casper—. Eres el novio de esa chica gótica.

—Tienes una excelente memoria, amigo —Casper sonrió, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza que le indicó a Sam que saliera de las sombras—. Aquí viene mi chica. Se sorprenderán con lo hermosa que es.

Los nervios la asediaron, haciéndola transpirar súbitamente. Respiró profundo para mantenerse tranquila y caminar con equilibrio hasta ellos. Con cada paso que daba sentía la mirada celeste encima suyo, y los pies le flaqueaban, como si fueran de gelatina.

Al estar frente a ellos, el hombrecito de piel morena palideció. Exclamó un " _demonios, es…_ " cuya frase se vio interrumpida por el otro joven que le tapó la boca.

—Un gusto volver a verte, extraña desconocida —saludó el de ojos celestes.

—Lo mismo digo, chico de los infortunios —una sonrisa involuntaria se escapó de sus labios.

—Curioso apodo —se hizo a un lado, provocando que su amigo también lo hiciera—. Hay lugar en nuestra mesa, pueden sentarse con nosotros si lo desean.

—Ah… lo que pasa es que —se sobó el codo, virando los ojos hacia los lados. No sabía qué decir, ni cómo justificar su nerviosismo.

—Encantados. Toma asiento, linda. Uhm —señaló Casper—. Iré… iré por bebidas. ¿Gustan algo? Yo invito —se tentó los bolsillos del pantalón—. En realidad, no, mi billetera me lo impide, pero puedo traerles algo de igual modo. Claro, siempre y cuando ustedes paguen.

Uno de los chicos asintió y le dio unas cuantas monedas a Casper, y éste enseguida desapareció. Sam se sentó junto al chico moreno, notando que no le quitaba los ojos.

—Oye, ¿alguien más es capaz de tocar la tensión? Se ve hasta en el aire —agitó las manos. Sam rió y el otro chico también—. Hablo en serio, no entiendo por qué se ríen.

—Sólo ignóralo —le indicó el de ojos celestes—. Eso hago yo la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Pensaré en tomar tu sugerencia.

—¡Oye! Yo también tengo buen tema de conversación —intervino el joven de piel cobriza, que se detuvo un segundo a acomodar su gorro de colores—. Por ejemplo, ¿de dónde eres?

Sam se inquietó ante el hombre que la vigilaba tras el cristal de sus gafas.

—Yo, nací en Amity Park, o eso creo —bajó la voz—. Pero vivo en _Ghost City._

—Nunca había escuchado de un sitio con ese nombre —habló el joven de cabellos azabaches—. ¿Tú lo habías escuchado antes, amigo?

—¡Jamás! Suena a que es una ciudad llena de fantasmas.

—Pues sólo los tiene en el nombre. _Ghost City_ está repleta de montañas, de campos agrícolas y de ganado. En cambio, leí que Amity Park tiene verdadera historia en cuanto a fantasmas. ¿Es cierto?

—Ah —titubeó, tamborileando los dedos de aceituna entre la mesa—. Esa pregunta te la responderá él —jaló a su amigo, quien se quejó.

—Son rumores —respondió algo tajante.

Sam los contempló a los dos. Había algo raro en su forma de actuar, pero no podía saber qué era.

—¡De acuerdo, lo diré todo! —estalló el chico del gorro, haciéndola estremecer—. No puedo seguir con esta absurda mentira. Perdóname, viejo, pero esto es muy incómodo para todos —notó la mirada suplicante que le exigía a su amigo guardar silencio, pero él decidió tomar una gran bocanada de aire y la enfrentó—. Tu novio se fue por bebidas cuando hay bellas meseras que pueden traernos las cosas a la mesa. ¡Ese larguirucho nos robó!

El ojiazul suspiró casi aliviado.

—Y ni si quiera se ve su figura cerca —frunció el ceño—. Quiero mis monedas de vuelta.

—Yo te daré tus monedas, sólo… guarda silencio —su amigo se acomodó en el asiento y suspiró al menos unas dos veces más.

—Ustedes dos sí que son muy raros —carcajeó débilmente—. Yo obligaré a Casper a que te regrese tu dinero.

—Eso está mucho mejor.

—Tuc… digo, TÚ casi me provocas un infarto —le pegó en el hombro y luego se dirigió hacia ella—. De todas formas, ¿qué te trajo a Amity Park? Y espero que no vayas a decir que las piernas porque sería muy…

—Un chiste muy malo —rodó los ojos lilas—. Vine porque tengo muchas preguntas.

—Oh, nosotros podremos responder a todas ellas, seguro —sonrió el cobrizo.

—Es bueno escuchar eso, porque tengo una en particular para ustedes dos.

—¿De veras? ¡Adelante! —hizo la señal de victoria, y el otro chico de tez blanca lo reprendió.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

Ambos se quedaron mudos, estáticos y perplejos.

—Esa… esa pregunta también te la responderá él —fijo la mirada en su acompañante.

—Nosotros —dubitante, el chico de porcelana bajó el rostro—. Somos…

 **Continuará**


	8. 7

**Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Pero la historia y los diálogos son completamente de mi autoría, así como Casper también me pertenece.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acéfalo**

 **7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sam elevó una ceja, todavía expectante a la respuesta. El chico de ojos celestes de pronto actuaba de forma extraña, tamborileando los dedos en movimientos anormales. ¿Estaba nervioso? Y el joven moreno hace rato que se había levantado para ir al baño, dejándolos solos. Sam creyó ciegamente en que el joven de gorra estaba escapando, pero, ¿de qué?

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, algo ya molesta.

—¿Y bien? —repitió automáticamente, ella frunció el ceño—. Y bien, yo soy... mi amigo, él es —fingió toser, concentrando la mirada en el servilletero—. Nosotros somos...

—Okey. Hasta ahora lo único que tengo bien claro es, que sabes conjugar perfectamente el verbo _ser_ en tiempo presente —chasqueó la lengua—. Lamentablemente esa no es la respuesta que busco. Así que eso es una tacha.

—¡Eso! Se trata del presente. De ESTE presente, quiero decir —recalcó, mirándola fijamente.

Sam contrajo los músculos de la cara, adquiriendo un sentimiento de confusión instantáneo. Las palabras del joven azabache resultaban cada vez más confusas y difíciles de digerir, como si estuviera revelando algún secreto entre líneas. Sam negó con la cabeza, apartando sus tontas ideas.

—¿Este presente?, ¿no es el mismo presente en todos lados?

—No exactamente. No aquí —lo vio suspirar y acomodarse una vez más en su asiento. Giró la cabeza a los lados, como si estuviera vigilando que nadie más, excepto ellos dos, pudiera escucharlo. Luego le hizo una seña para que se acercara un poco—. Escucha, Sam, no puedo decirte mucho hasta estar seguro de que...

—¡Espera un momento, chico extraño! —se apartó con brusquedad y lo enfrentó. El miedo la recorrió por un segundo—. ¿Acaso ya te he dicho cómo me llamo? No, por supuesto que no lo hice, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? —juntó las cejas.

Él frunció el ceño, enojado por razones que ella no conocía o no lograba descifrar, aunque Sam podía percibir un deje de tristeza en sus ojos. Pero era imposible que sus preguntas lo hubieran lastimado; de todas formas, exigía una respuesta y no iba a doblegarse ante nadie.

—¿Qué son exactamente ustedes? —crujió los dientes, iracunda—. ¿Un tipo de acosadores?

Entonces él rió de medio lado, con amarga ironía.

—Sí. Seguramente voy por la calle tratando de averiguar cosas como tu nombre y tus pasatiempos favoritos.

—Tratas de ocultarte con sarcasmo mal disimulado —luchó por tranquilizarse suspirando. Si pensaba un poco las cosas, lo que estaba insinuado sonaba absurdo y hasta improbable. Volvió a suspirar, elevando el flequillo de su frente—. Trataré de fingir que nada de esto ocurrió. Pero al menos, deberías responder: ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

El chico observó a lo lejos, y en un breve, pero muy breve, momento, lo vio temblar. Hacía frío, pero adentro de la cafetería ninguna brisa los podría alcanzar. Resultaba extraño que él hubiese temblado de esa manera, aún con el abrigo grueso que tenía encima.

—Tu queridito novio fue quien lo mencionó hace un rato —se refirió a Casper con arrogancia y luego fue indiferente—. ¿No se te ocurrió?

Sam ignoró la dureza que había utilizado para hablarle, atenta en analizarlo, esperando descubrir alguna pista que pudiera transportarla en el tiempo a través de su mirada celeste; pero entre más lo veía, más presentía que ya lo conocía. Quizás sí estaba exagerando, y el chico y ella de verdad se conocían desde antes. Mas era fácil alterarse cada vez que buscaba entre sus memorias. Sam sabía que a veces actuaba estúpidamente, y que sus impulsos podrían dañarla de mil maneras, y sin embargo, era cada vez más complicado de soportar, cada día era como un nuevo tormento en un camino incierto. El joven notó su mirada, relajando fugazmente su expresión y le sonrió con sinceridad, podía leer en su semblante que se estaba disculpando, y ella también le pidió perdón internamente.

Él tomó su mano, y Sam sintió millones de choques eléctricos subiendo por su espina dorsal hasta sus mejillas, coloreándolas. ¿Por qué la tocaba si hasta hace unos segundos fue bastante grosera? Su mano era fría al contacto, pero no le molestaba en absoluto, y quiso explorar la palma de su mano, pero se sintió tímida para hacerlo.

—Uhm. Chicos —la voz de Casper la sacó de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándola. Rápido ocultó su brazo entre su ropa oscura, esperando que Casper no se encontrara con la imagen de sus dos manos juntas en una sola—. Hay una fila enorme en las bebidas, creo que tendremos que posponerlo para más tarde. ¿Qué ocurre aquí, uhm?

Quiso reír por el comentario de Casper. No existía fila alguna. No obstante, mucho hacía con mentir por ella.

Le echó un vistazo al otro chico por el rabillo del ojo, y comprobó que él desviaba el rostro hacia ningún sitio. Fijó que comenzaba a tiritar de nuevo, y que sus temblores iban en aumento extraordinario.

—Casper, supongo que otro día nos encontraremos con ellos —intervino mientras se ponía de pie, sin dejar de distinguir los espasmos del chico, preocupándose sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Cielos, estás tan frío como un muerto! —exclamó Casper sorprendido, aventurado a tocar su frente—. Puedo pasarte mi gabardina, Sam me obligó a usar varios suéteres debajo —rió—. ¿Uhm?

—N-no. Es-estoy bien —apenas y podía hablar a causa de las pequeñas sacudidas de su cuerpo.

—No lo estás. Incluso te has puesto tan pálido como...

—¿Como un muerto? —completó Casper. Sus palabras calaron en su mente.

Casper tenía razón. Cualquiera daría por hecho que tenía la apariencia de un muerto. Aquel color tan blanco no podía ser normal, casi podía ver a través de él. Sam se frotó los ojos, ¿era posible aquello? No, simplemente estaba pálido, como cualquier humano enfermo.

—Es-estoy per-perfectamen-te. Un po-co de frí-o es común en in-invier-no —su sonrisa se vio torcida.

Sam capturó el codo de Casper, provocando que éste tuviera que agacharse algunos centímetros para quedar a su altura. Le susurró en el oído algunas cosas y Casper asintió sin chistar.

—De acuerdo, chico —se inclinó hacia él—. Es hora de ir a casa, uhm.

El joven se atemorizó, Sam podía adivinar su angustia. Se opuso a ser cargado por Casper, pero el castaño lo capturó con sus delgados brazos y lo levantó con dificultad.

—Yo pu-e-do ir a ca-sa por mi prop-pia cuent-ta —forcejó tirando de los pies, pero fue imposible librarse del agarre de Casper. Sam sonrió, sabía que su novio no era especialmente fuerte, pero tenía la convicción de cumplir cuanto le pidiera.

—No me gusta esto más que a ti —encogió la boca—. Pero ella manda, uhm.

—Chico de los infortunios —habló Sam—. No podemos esperar a que pares de temblar, te llevaremos a tu casa tanto si lo quieres como si no. Así que es mejor que cooperes con nosotros.

No esperó una respuesta en contra, por lo que decidió adelantarse, caminando aceleradamente. Casper la siguió a su espalda, completamente serio.

—¡Hey!, ¿qué hacen? —escucharon la voz del joven de gafas y Sam volvió sobre su hombro—. ¿A dónde crees que llevas a mi amigo, larguirucho?

—Será mejor que no vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma —bramó Casper, convertido de nuevo en aquella persona poco gentil y furiosa.

—Tu amigo tiene... —Sam pensó las palabras correctas. ¿Exactamente qué tenía?—. Enfermó, probablemente esté resfriado. Casper y yo los llevaremos a casa.

—¿Llevaremos? ¿Incluido yo en el plural? —cruzó los brazos—. Parece que ya iban con rumbo sin mí.

Casper rodó los ojos, molesto.

—Me iré adelantando, linda.

Lo observaron partir, entonces las gafas cayeron por la nariz del tipo cobrizo, y no las regresó a su lugar hasta que habló.

—Sam —el tono de voz que utilizó provocó en Sam una terrible sensación de vacío. Ni siquiera se incomodó por haberla nombrado, porque tenía la impresión de que la había estado llamando desde hace ya mucho tiempo—. Olvídalo, prometí que apenas y diría nada —respiró profundamente—. Sólo vayamos. Aunque parece que en este mundo todos parecen pasar de mí.

La dejó sola, y la palabra " _mundo_ " retumbó en su cerebro tan fuerte y con gran ruido, que lo único que vio en un segundo fue oscuro.

Cerró los ojos y descubrió los irises verdes del sujeto de sus sueños, y luego se volvían azules como los del tipo que llevaba Casper en brazos, también estaba el hombre moreno, o alguien muy parecido a él, más chico y con un gorrito de color rojo.

La abrasadora oscuridad se volvió densa y tenebrosa. El miedo se apoderó de ella, con ganas de gritar y de escapar de la diabólica marca negra que pronto la atraparía, pero sus piernas no respondían a sus deseos. Desesperada, luchaba por regresar a la realidad... ¿era aquella la realidad a donde pretendía volver?

 _"Un mundo ficticio es la construcción de un mundo para los débiles, para aquellos que sus acciones se interponen en el camino"._

Esa voz. La reconocía, pero no recordaba a quién pertenecía. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron al escucharla de nuevo, riendo maliciosamente, en extensiones de sonidos guturales que se colaban hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos. Quería que parara, que parara, que parara ya. Se tapó los oídos, pero no consiguió disminuir la perversa intensidad de sus palabras.

Una mano salió de las sombras y se mostró ante ella. Llena de malas intenciones.

Sam despertó violentamente, con dificultades para respirar y dolor en el pecho. Su cabello estaba mojado por el sudor, y una manta a cuadros la cubría. Tardó un minuto para darse cuenta que las paredes de la cafetería se habían convertido en las ventanillas de la camioneta de Casper.

Miró alrededor, todavía asustada, y se encontró a Casper conduciendo.

—Cielo, gracias a dios —dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones—. Estaba muy preocupado.

—Casper, ¿qué sucedió? —se tocó la cabeza y sobó un pequeño bulto que sobresalía de la frente—. ¡Auch!

—Te desmayaste, cielo —le dedicó una mirada instantánea antes de volver hacia el parabrisas—. Ahora tienes un hermoso chichón, uhm —carcajeó suavemente—. Luce bien en ti. Es decir, sigues siendo tan hermosa como siempre.

Sam lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro. Entonces distinguió la figura del tipo moreno por el retrovisor, y al otro joven apoyado en el asiento, cubierto por varias mantas parecidas a la que tenía ella, tal vez dormido.

El calor se acumuló en sus mejillas, avergonzada por su comportamiento con Casper y ser reprochada por el joven de gorra, quien la contempló con severidad.

El viaje fue sumamente incómodo para todos, y la música que había puesto Casper parecía no ser de agrado para el moreno (aunque tampoco lo era de ella, la verdad). Y Casper silbaba la melodía de esa canción popular de los ochentas a propósito, burlándose casi en la cara del moreno. Estaba claro para ella, que ambos no podrían llevarse bien nunca.

Y entre árboles secos y casas descuidadas, finalmente llegaron. Casper se estacionó frente a una casa que parecía estar abandonada, tenía algunos cristales rotos, y la pintura era más bien opaca; la hierba crecía sin cuidado a su alrededor y algunas paredes se caían a pedazos. De un punto del techo colgaba un letrero que decía: _TON_. Sam no sabía exactamente a qué se refería, y ¿cómo saberlo si algunas letras se habían desprendido? Esa era una palabra que hasta el momento no tenían ningún significado.

Sin embargo, nuevamente se sentía confusa. No quería ni siquiera pensar en que aquella casa también le resultaba familiar a alguna de su recuerdo, porque sería demasiado bizarro para ella misma.

...

—¿Te sientes mejor? —sin saber por qué, le sonrió.

El chico movió la cabeza para indicar que sí, sentándose sobre la cama.

—Los temblores desaparecieron por completo —regresó la sonrisa y Sam se ruborizó tenuemente—. Te dije que estaría bien.

—Supongo que no has olvidado nuestra conversación, ¿verdad?

—Te responderé, pero no ahora, Sam —la observó fijamente y ella se sentó al borde, junto a él—. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

—Creo que no tengo opción, chico de los infortunios.

—Sam —acarició su cabello, moviendo un mechón que cubría su rostro. Sam entreabrió los labios, llevada por el asombro y por lo bien que se sentían sus dedos en su mejilla—. Me gustaría decirte tantas cosas, pero no es el momento.

—¿Cuándo lo será? —preguntó ligeramente, deseando que su mano se quedara para siempre sobre su piel.

—Confía en mí —lo vio acercarse a ella, e inconscientemente ella también se acercó. Pudo oler la fragancia del jabón en su cuello—. ¿Eres feliz, Sam?

Ella se apartó.

—No me respondas ahora. Hazlo cuando te diga quién soy.

No supo por qué, pero estuvo de acuerdo. Su corazón latió apresuradamente, y se animó a hacer lo que en la cafetería hubiera querido hacer. Besó el dorso de la mano del joven, sin importarle que él se hubiera inquietado, poco le importaba.

Su piel ahora estaba cálida y no fría. Le gustó la suavidad en sus labios y quiso seguir besándola, pero... la imagen de Casper enfurecido llegó hasta su pensamiento, deteniéndose, asustada. No estaba bien lo que hacía, independientemente de lo que sentía por Casper, no estaba bien, era su novio.

—Debo irme, Casper me espera en la camioneta.

No se quedó a despedirse y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, chocando con el moreno a la entrada de la habitación. Tampoco se disculpó y avanzó un poco más, hasta que el moreno hubiera entrado al cuarto. Entonces se detuvo para inhalar, pero las voces de los jóvenes llamarón poderosamente su atención.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Sam que salió tan despavorida?

—Nada, simplemente hablamos.

—¿Le dijiste algo de nosotros?

—Iba a hacerlo, pero...

Sam era la peor persona del mundo. Tendría que haberse marchado ya, pero en cambio, se paró detrás de la puerta para escucharlos. Quería irse, pero una fuerza mayor a ella la obligaba a actuar de esa forma, quizás su conciencia, o el deseo de descubrir algo prohibido.

—Hay algo raro en todo esto. Me refiero a Casper.

—Estoy de acuerdo, viejo. Jamás me había sentido tan incómodo en presencia de alguien.

Sam pegó la oreja a la puerta.

—No lo entiendes. Cuando en la cafetería iba a revelar mi nombre a Sam, Casper se acercó, y entonces empecé a tener escalofríos. Cuando me cargó, mis escalofríos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, que ya no pude controlarlos, y...

—Y en la camioneta terminaste por desvanecerte.

—Es de lo que hablo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estás recuperando tu parte...?

Se quedó callado. ¿Qué parte había recuperado? Sam no lo entendía, todo era muy confuso.

—No lo sé, no me siento como si hubiera regresado.

Nuevas preguntas se formulaban en el interior de Sam. Esos dos sí tenían relación con su pasado, estaba segura ahora.

—Viejo, ¿te das cuenta?

—No quisiera hacerlo. Espero equivocarme.

—Una razón más para decir la verdad.

Sam salió del lugar, atando cabos sin resolver que quedaban inconclusos. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Odiaba todo eso, odiaba la mierda que su vida había tomado.

 **Continuará**


	9. 8

**Los personajes no son míos, tienen su respectivo creador. Pero la historia y los diálogos son completamente de mi autoría, así como Casper también me pertenece.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acéfalo**

 **8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Frente a ella veía a Casper moverse de un lado a otro en la habitación del hotel. Ya llevaban varios días hospedándose en aquel cuarto maloliente, y las cosas en su mente no parecían aclararse ni un poco, sino todo lo contrario. Estaban más fríos que al principio, mucho más que durante el viaje por la carretera congelada de Amity Park.

Entonces Sam observó despistadamente a su novio, tenía un mechón intenso que cubría con rebeldía su ojo derecho, además de que parecía estar nervioso, como si hubiese bebido diez tazas de café de un solo trago; y Casper aborrecía el café.

—Vas a hacerle un agujero al suelo —exclamó con fingida paciencia, sin despegarle la mirada de encima—. Tranquilízate.

Casper se detuvo en seco, la contempló por un segundo y retomó su caminata sin marcha. Sam frunció el ceño y se vio obligada a tomarlo por el hombro.

—Sam...

 _"Oh, oh"_. De nuevo _Sam_ , a secas. Por su mente se proyectó la palabra "problemas", seguido de un fuerte ardor en el estómago.

—¿Qué ocurre esta vez? —se puso a la defensiva. Sinceramente, ya no sabía cómo anticipar las respuestas de su novio; cada vez lo conocía menos.

—Debo regresar a _Ghost_ , y pronto —suspiró, y el mechón castaño subió por su frente, pero volvió a caer sobre su ojo en un instante—. No me gusta esto, pero mi padre me marcó desde muy temprano, me necesita en el rancho, y sabes que mis padres son bien ancianos.

—Ni lo son tanto —inmediatamente se mordió el labio inferior, al percatarse de la tremenda metida de pata—. Dime que lo pensé —el chico juntó ambas cejas, irritado—. Casper, yo lo sien...

—¿Crees que es un pretexto? Por dios, Sam, por supuesto que lo crees —tamborileó los dedos con energía bruta y las mejillas se le colorearon en automático de rojo por la ira—. Sabes que mi madre está enferma y mi padre no puede solo con el nacimiento de los becerros... Sam —exhaló para destensar sus músculos y transpirar todo el coraje que había acumulado—. Sam, no me gusta para nada, pero no miento.

Ella extendió los brazos para rodear su cuello y besarle los labios. Sabía que Casper luchaba contra su propia rabia, y si un beso no lo ayudaba a calmarse, entonces no sabía qué más hacer. No obstante, apenas alcanzó su clavícula cuando Casper se apartó. Sam crujió los dientes y apretó el puño.

—¡Pues vete de una vez! —gritó enfurecida—. Si tanto te necesitan, vete.

Podía escuchar el rechinido de sus propios dientes al contraerse, y sentir las uñas encajarse en la palma de su diestra. Casper la miró de reojo y luego respiró muy profundamente.

—Sam —engrosó la voz, de la misma manera que un dictador lo hace para sonar imponente—. Sam, no te voy a dejar sola.

—Te necesito menos de lo que te necesitan tus padres en el rancho.

Advirtió el semblante dolorido en el rostro de su novio, a causa de sus palabras. Sí, era algo cruel, pero, no iba a marcharse con él así de simple, no después de todo el tiempo que había... habían invertido, juntos, en el caso.

—No estoy pidiendo tu permiso, ni mucho menos es un trato a negociar —carraspeó la garganta, y la voz grave regresó a su cuerpo—. Nos iremos de aquí, tanto si lo quieres como si no.

—¡No puedes hacerlo! —encorvó la espalda cuando Casper se acercó.

—Prometí que te cuidaría, Sam, trata de comprenderme —llevó ambas manos a la cara y la frotó de forma exhausta—. No me iría tranquilo sabiendo que estás aquí sola, enfrentándote a quién sabe qué gente y qué cosas.

—A lo único a lo que me tengo que enfrentar es a mi pasado —caminó hasta la cama, y debajo de ella asomó la única maleta que habían cargado para el viaje. Tuvo que resistir la penetrante mirada de Casper, que parecía cortarle toda la piel, y animarse a sacar todas sus cosas, que eran pocas, la mayoría de la ropa eran de Casper—. Y también prometiste hacerlo conmigo —susurró, haciendo énfasis.

Casper palideció un momento, transformando su expresión a completa preocupación y desconcierto, y posiblemente, miedo.

—¿Qué haces, linda?

 _"Linda"._ Le pareció muy irónico que, en ese momento de desesperación, el viejo Casper apareciera. ¿A dónde se había marchado el hombre seguro y majestuoso? Rió para sí misma por lo idiota que era, Casper se estaba burlando de ella.

Le azotó la maleta en el estómago, y Casper dobló el cuerpo por el impacto.

—Vete.

—Linda, perdóname —imploró, pero Sam se adelantó a sus súplicas, que le parecieron falsas.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo. Ya nada te ata a mí, Casper —mantuvo la voz frágil y tranquila, como una suave brisa.

—Linda... no —se quebró un poco y los ojos comenzaron a brillar por finas gotas saladas, viéndose más claros que nunca, entonces Sam se obligó a girar la cabeza para no ceder ante su llanto—, no sabes lo que dices. Estas molesta y merezco un buen golpe por comportarme así...

—Casper, ya no soy capaz de tolerar ni un...

—Preferiría que golpearas mi cabeza contra la pared, y después decirme que estaremos juntos —sollozó, sorbiendo innecesariamente la nariz—. Me quedaré, nos quedaremos aquí.

—Ya no hay razones para que te quedes —también sollozó, aunque muy débil y Casper no se dio cuenta—. Gracias por todo.

—¿Gracias? —gruñó—. Todo lo que quiero es protegerte.

Ella lo ignoró, y en cambio, abrió la puerta.

—Vete —repitió.

Casper se quedó quieto un segundo, sin hacer nada, con los ojos clavados en su cuerpo. Después chasqueó la lengua, y finalmente se marchó, sin decir nada más.

...

Se quedó parada un momento, analizando lo que fuera que acaba de ocurrir. Ya no estaba más con Casper, finalmente habían terminado, y no tenía más razones para molestarse ni inquietarse por nada. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía así, tan triste y desolada? Tenía que admitir que, aunque nunca amó a Casper, sí lo quería demasiado. Sabía que su noviazgo iba a terminar en algún punto, sin embargo, esperaba que su relación acabara en términos más amigables, quizás.

Se jaló intencionalmente el cabello oscuro y lanzó un bufido poderoso. Necesitaba dormir al menos unas catorce horas para volver a la vida. Pero antes de que si quiera pudiera hacerlo, distinguió un brillo metálico sobre la colcha.

Era una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de esfera, también plateado. Le pertenecía a Casper, siempre lo llevaba puesto, y presumía que se lo había ganado por sus agallas en una lucha del pasado.

Sam se mordió el interior de la mejilla. No quería nada que le recordara a él, así que lo tomó y atravesó la puerta, en búsqueda de su, ahora, exnovio. No era consciente de lo muy estúpido que sonaba su idea, pero cuanto antes se libraba de él, más rápido encontraría paz.

No obstante, sólo pudo alcanzar los dos primeros escalones hacia la salida, cuando descubrió a Casper junto al pasillo. Escuchaba su voz, y antes de que él pudiera verla, se escondió en un oscuro rincón. Observó rededor, pero no había nadie con quien pudiera estar hablando, y luego de mirar bien, notó el celular pegado a su oreja.

—Realmente lo perdí, ya te lo dije —hablaba con tal seriedad de la que jamás escuchó, ni en sus peores momentos. Lo contempló a la distancia, y la sombra que proyectaba su cuerpo contra la luz y la oscuridad, le provocó escalofríos—. Pues lo lamento mucho, pero ya estoy cansado de esto. Tendrás que buscarte otro conejillo de indias —Casper endureció su rostro, podía percibir las arrugas de su frente. ¿Con quién estaba hablando? Él pocas veces usaba el celular porque sus padres nunca le llamaban, y tampoco tenía muchos amigos—. Gracias a ti, Sam me odia —ella abrió los ojos—. ¡Jódete, cabrón!

Fue suficiente. Sam corrió de regreso a la habitación y se metió entre las cobijas.

Casper nunca decía maldiciones. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

...

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, un tanto alterada.

—Señorita, tiene que abandonar la habitación de inmediato.

Se restregó los ojos y el cabello alborotado. No entendía nada. Eran las 4:24 de la madrugada, y estaba ahí, de pie a su puerta, con la misma ropa del día anterior, y unos tipos parados del otro lado, que tenían el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué? —ella también frunció el ceño.

—El joven que la acompañaba, retiró el pago por las noches de hoy y las siguientes.

—¿Qué? —se cruzó de brazos—. Eso es una mentira.

Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero el hombre calvo y negro, la detuvo ferozmente.

—No nos obligue a llamar a la policía. No querrá pasar la noche en una sucia celda, ¿o sí? —sonrió socarronamente.

Prácticamente la echaron a la calle. No le dieron tiempo de guardar su ropa en bolsas, aunque tampoco tenía bolsas, y se la aventaron directo a la cara, mientras que se reían y burlaban de ella. Aunque Sam luchó, lo único que logró fue enfurecer al más grande cuando le pateó la entrepierna.

¡Genial! Su suerte era bendita y fabulosa. Ahora estaba en la calle, de madrugada y con su ropa regada por toda la acera.

El mejor día de su vida, sin duda.

...

—¡Sam!, cielos, ¿qué ocurrió?

Ella ahogó un balbuceo y giró la cabeza a los lados. El chico de ojos azules la examinaba con preocupación real, y esperaba que ella dijera algo, pero Sam no sabía exactamente qué decir. Ni siquiera supo en que momento había llegado hasta allí, solamente siguió el mismo camino que Casper en la camioneta.

—Yo... no estoy segura —fingió una sonrisa. Por dentro tenía que admitir que estaba destrozada.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿qué es eso, tu ropa? —capturó su mano y Sam se estremeció—. No te quedes ahí, pasa.

La guio hasta el interior de la casa, e hizo que tomara asiento sobre un sofá al que se le estaba saliendo el relleno por las costuras.

—Gracias, chico extraño.

—Sam, ¿qué pasó? Veo tu cara y sinceramente no me gusta lo que veo.

Ella elevó una ceja.

—Tampoco tú tienes una cara tan linda, chico extraño —rió y el hombrecillo la acompañó, después se creó un silencio casi asfixiante. Sam supuso que el chico no diría nada hasta que ella lo hiciera primero—. ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche? No sé a dónde más ir.

—Puedes quedarte, Sam, todo el tiempo que quieras —sonrió para ella, y se acercó lo suficiente para acariciar su mejilla—. ¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó?

—Terminé con Casper —encogió los hombros.

El joven se quedó callado. No pudo descifrar la expresión de sus ojos azules, pero de un segundo a otro, sonrió. ¿Estaba feliz, acaso?

—Tranquila, Sam. Todo estará bien ahora..

 **Continuará**


	10. 9

**Los personajes no son míos. Pero la historia y los diálogos son completamente de mi autoría, así como Casper también me pertenece.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acéfalo**

 **9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Contempló con admiración la luna que brillaba sobre su cabeza; tan espectacular y hermosa. Sam se sintió cómoda, a pesar del frío que provocaba que tiritara cada dos por tres. Ella amaba las noches así porque le transmitían paz y cierta nostalgia.

Por el rabillo del ojo miró al chico que caminaba junto a ella, con las manos metidas en su chaqueta oscura y la vista clavada al frente, y de nuevo no pudo evitar pensar en el chico de sus pesadillas, y en la enorme similitud que ambos guardaban entre sí. También pensó en el Danny del que tanto hablaba en su diario, aquel del que creía estar enamorada en su adolescencia.

¿Podría ser que fuera la misma persona?

—Aquí estaremos bien, Sam.

La llamó con tranquilidad y ella sonrojó tenuemente cuando el chico le regresó la mirada. Había sido descubierta cuando estaba observándolo, y se mordió el interior de la mejilla derecha para evitar decir alguna tontería.

—Tenías razón, a estas horas no hay nadie por el parque —fingió una sonrisa y tomó asiento en una banca. Se sobresaltó por lo helado del metal, pero se sentó de todas formas—. Gracias, chico extraño. Tu amigo es agradable, pero no podía dejar de sentirme algo... rara, con todas esas preguntas.

El chico de ojos azules rió.

—Es una buena persona... a veces irritante, pero es mi mejor amigo —se encogió de hombros, quedando de pie frente a ella—. Solíamos venir muy a menudo por estos rumbos —extendió su sonrisa y Sam no paró de creer que se veía guapo—. Los tres juntos fuimos un gran equipo, simplemente imparables.

—¿Los tres? ¿Había tres de ustedes?

Se dio cuenta de que el chico dejó de mirarla, y en cambio, se concentró en jugar con una piedra invisible en el pavimento.

—Algo así —respondió, de pronto incómodo.

Sam suspiró. Admitía que tenía curiosidad al respecto, y que había algo extraño en todo ello, pero respetaría su privacidad, aún no eran lo suficientemente cercanos, o ¿sí?

—Tengo la impresión de haber pasado buenos ratos aquí también —exclamó, sin ser muy consciente de lo que decía—. Recuerdo vagamente caminar justo en medio de dos personas —se tocó la frente cuando un pequeño dolor la atravesó—. Y no sé por qué, pero siempre reía con ellos... supongo que fui feliz.

El hombrecillo puso una mano en su hombro, como para asegurarse que ella estaba bien, después Sam le sonrió para indicarle que no había ningún problema.

—Cuéntame de ti, Sam —una corriente de viento los cubrió y Sam tembló. El chico se quitó su bufanda y la colocó justo en su cuello, envolviéndola con su calor. Sam negó con la cabeza, pero él no le dio oportunidad a replicar—. Tómala, no es negra, pero te cubrirá igual —se tomó un instante para taparla bien, después continuó—. Me gustaría escucharte.

Sam frunció los labios, meditándolo.

—¿Qué hay de ti, chico extraño? —se aferró a la bufanda roja y el aroma masculino inundó su nariz. Olía muy bien—. ¿Me dirás tu nombre?

Él soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Está bien —se animó a sentarse a lado de Sam—. ¿Estaría bien si jugamos preguntas y respuestas para conocernos?

Fue el turno de Sam para reír.

—Es lo más tonto e infantil que he escuchado —trató de adivinar su reacción, pero él estaba inmutable—. Y creo que soy tonta e infantil ahora, porque tengo ganas de jugar —lo observó fijamente—. Comienzo yo.

—De acuerdo, lanza tu pregunta.

Sam se tomó un momento para pensarlo bien, llevándose la diestra al mentón. Él la veía con atención, pero no permitió que eso la intimidara.

—¿Crees en hombres lobo? —examinó la luna y se burló de ella misma.

El joven chasqueó la lengua.

—Eso es muy bobo —rió—. Por supuesto que no. Creo en fantasmas.

—¿Fantasmas?

Él aprobó.

—Los fantasmas existen. ¿Tú crees en ellos?

Sam se acurrucó entre su abrigo.

—Por supuesto que sí... creo que son tan reales como tú y yo.

—Yo los he visto —clavó los orbes en el cielo—. Pero llevo un buen rato sin encontrarme con ninguno.

Sam movió la cabeza en negativa.

—Dejemos la fantasía a un lado y pongámonos serios. Aquí viene mi pregunta en serio.

—Estoy listo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —sin darse cuenta, posó ambas manos en las rodillas de él—. ¿Quién eres en realidad?

—Esas son dos preguntas, no vale —atrapó sus manos con las de él—. Soy un chico de dieciocho años que nació y vivió en Amity Park. Estudió la secundaria en Casper High y fue allí que me enamoré perdidamente de una hermosa chica gótica.

Sam abrió los ojos, realmente confundida.

—¿Por qué hablas en tiempo pasado? ¿No es aquí Amity Park?

—Sigues haciendo trampa, todavía no es tu turno de preguntar —frunció el ceño—. Mencionaste que viviste en Amity Park unos años, ¿por qué te fuiste?

Él la veía impaciente, daba la impresión de que en verdad esperaba dar con alguna justificación.

—Nací y crecí aquí, también estudié en Casper High, pero un día... —se sobó las sienes—. Un día desperté en un hospital en _Ghost City_ , sin recordar nada. Incluso tengo una horrible cicatriz de aquel día —tocó su cuello entre la bufanda—. Estamos en Amity Park, ¿cierto? —repitió.

El chico levantó los hombros, como para restarle importancia.

—Sí lo estamos, pero al mismo tiempo no —sonrió—. ¿Por qué volviste?

No se quedó conforme con su respuesta, pero tendría que esperar para preguntar de vuelta.

—Después del accidente que me dejó inconsciente, tuve lapsos de memoria espantosos. Encontré un diario que escribí mientras vivía aquí, donde menciono a alguien llamado Danny y a otra persona llamada Tucker; creí que si regresaba al lugar donde viví, podría encontrarlos y recuperar los años que se borraron, y descubrir lo terrible que tuvo que ocurrir para ponerme así —él asintió—. ¿Qué pasó con el gran amor de tu vida?

Él se quedó mudo, después entrelazaron los dedos.

—Ella no me recuerda —sus ojos se cristalizaron.

El corazón de Sam bombeó a mil por hora. ¿Qué tipo de respuesta era esa? No entendía sus palabras que estaban dichas a la mitad; todo hacía que el hueco en su estómago creciera más y más.

—¿Qué quieres de...?

—Es mi turno —fingió calma, pero era evidente que con su pregunta movió una fuerte fibra en él—. Realmente, ¿amaste a Casper?

Los orbes lilas de Sam se separaron, después balbuceó. Ella sabía que Casper fue una persona muy importante, y agradecía todo lo que hizo por ella, no lo amaba, pero le tenía gran cariño... existía el cariño, antes de que él se transformara en esa especie de demente.

—Es bastante atractivo —escondió su rostro—, y estuvo animándome por mucho...

—No es lo que te pregunté —la sostuvo por la mandíbula para obligarla a verlo.

—No...

Finalmente lo dijo, la verdad que había guardado por tanto tiempo. No amaba a Casper, y su alma se sintió liberada de un gran peso.

Él sonrió cálidamente. Tenía una gran sonrisa de felicidad y Sam no terminó por comprenderlo.

—¿Por qué sonríes?

Le preguntó, pero él la ignoró.

De un segundo a otro, y sin que Sam pudiera preverlo, él se aproximó más a ella, y toda la sangre se le subió a las mejillas, pero no se apartó, no tuvo ganas de hacerlo. Él llevó sus dedos a su rostro para apartar un mechón de cabello que cubría su ojo, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja. Sam pasó saliva discretamente, y le pareció hermoso el brillo de las pupilas del joven, antojándosele el tacto demasiado suave y demasiado cálido, aunque sus dedos estuvieran fríos.

—Siempre fui un tonto y un cobarde, Sam —exclamó, acercándose un poco más—. Nunca supe apreciar lo que tenía frente a mí, pero ya no soy el mismo niño de catorce años —le acarició la mejilla con mucha delicadeza—. Puedo decirte lo hermosa que luces sin sentir vergüenza.

—¿Hermosa? —susurró, más para sí misma, con los mofletes completamente rojizos.

—Eres hermosa —con el pulgar palpó su labio inferior—. Muy hermosa.

Pudo distinguir el aliento del chico filtrarse por su boca. La respiración de Sam se agitó monumentalmente, y apostaba a que el corazón le iba a brincar del pecho. Y lo peor, lo estaba disfrutando.

Él juntó sus labios con los suyos, apenas un pequeño roce que ocasionó un choque de estrellas en su interior. Sus labios eran tiernos, suaves y delicados, toda la bendita perfección junta en sus labios. Estuvo tentada a cerrar los ojos y responderle...

No obstante, a su mente viajó la imagen del chico de ojos verdes, y se asustó.

Lo separó con violencia y lo aventó con fuerza, tanta que el chico casi cae de la banca.

—Sam... lo lamento —intentó tomar su mano, pero Sam se puso de pie con urgencia.

—¡Estás loco! —no se atrevió a mirarlo, se tapó la boca con ambas manos—. ¡No debiste hacerlo!

—Lo siento... de verdad...

—Quiero regresar.

No esperó una respuesta, empezó a caminar por delante y él la siguió, sin decirle nada más.

...

—Y... ¿de qué me perdí?

Sam lo fulminó con la mirada.

Lo primero con lo que se topó al entrar fue con aquel chico moreno. No le caía mal, le parecía gracioso, pero ahora no estaba de humor.

—¿Y bien?

Interrogó observándolos.

—No es el momento, amigo —intervino el pelinegro.

Sam se despidió y avanzó hacia el cuarto que le habían preparado, escuchando que el moreno cuestionaba al azabache de mil maneras posibles, pero no le tomó importancia.

Una vez en la habitación, se quitó la bufanda roja que le había prestado, y pensó en él, y en sus labios encima de los suyos. Instintivamente tocó sus propios labios, la sensación todavía estaba presente, y las mejillas se le coloreaban como si todavía la estuviera besando.

Sinceramente, no estaba furiosa con él, pero sí con ella misma. Estaba enojada consigo misma porque lo había disfrutado. Le gustó, y mucho.

¿Pero no era que recién lo había dejado con Casper?

Se revolvió el cabello y se tumbó en el remiendo de colchón.

¿Por qué había visto al de ojos verdes cuando la besó? No tenía lógica ni nada que se le parezca. Algo andaba mal con ella, sin duda, y cuanto más avanzaban los días, menos sabía cómo arreglar su destrozada vida.

Se estiró para tomar su antiguo diario. Con sus repentinos ratos de amnesia, no se sabía cuándo podría olvidar algo, y tenía que admitir que ese beso no era algo que quisiera olvidar. Tuvo que reprimir una risilla al sentir el cosquilleo en sus labios.

Luego se regañó por el comportamiento de adolescente.

Antes de escribir algo, leyó algo que llamó su atención.

Hablaba con tanta vehemencia sobre Danny. Estaba enamorada de él, indiscutiblemente.

 _»_ _Es la persona más increíble que he conocido, a veces bobo por su forma de hablar, a veces infantil y a veces indiscreto, pero su buen humor lo compensa todo. Está lleno de valentía, aunque él diga lo contrario. Pareciera que le teme a casi todo, pero solamente yo sé lo valiente que puede llegar a ser. Su cabello oscuro y sus ojos azules me hacen ver en él a un atractivo vampiro, como los de mis libros. ¿Parece que estoy loca? No lo estoy, es admiración. Me gustaría luchar contra mil fantasmas a su lado_ _«_.

Detuvo la lectura.

Cabello oscuro y ojos azules.

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?

Rápidamente buscó más entre las paginas, hasta encontrar algo sobre Tucker.

 _Chico gracioso. Amante de la tecnología. Mejor amigo. Moreno. Gafas._

¡Mierda!

Atravesó la puerta con asombrosa velocidad. ¡Era una tonta!

...

Se exigió a controlarse. Quería gritar, pero no era correcto.

Antes de intervenir, escuchó a los dos chicos que conversaban y no se atrevió a interrumpir. Aún no estaba segura de nada, y los cabos seguían estando sueltos.

—¿Por qué Sam regresó de tan mal humor? ¿Qué pasó, viejo?

—Yo la besé...

—¡¿Qué?!... ¡Wow! Jamás tuviste tantas agallas.

—Claro que sí —del pecho asomó una cadena que tenía un anillo dorado—. Lo hice cuando me declaré por primera vez.

—Cuando finalmente te diste cuenta que es tu verdadero amor. ¡Todos los sabíamos menos tú!

—Siempre lo supe —suspiró—. Pero siempre tuve miedo de lastimarla... Y la lastimé.

—No quisiera estar en tu lugar, viejo.

Sam tembló ligeramente en su lugar. Tenía la impresión de que hablaban de ella, y entonces se armó de valor. ¡Era tiempo de enfrentar a los demonios del pasado!

Se dejó ver y llegó hasta ellos, empuñando las manos. Los dos chicos se atemorizaron con su presencia, quedando expectantes a cualquier cosa.

—Necesito escuchar la verdad —dijo seriamente, señalándolos—. Ustedes... ¿ustedes quiénes son? Y no quiero escuchar más respuestas tontas.

—Sam... tranquila. No sabemos de qué hablas.

—No, déjalo —exclamó el chico de ojos azules, y se acercó a Sam para tomarla de los hombros.

—Dime la verdad —le rogó.

—Él es Tucker Foley.

Sam se quedó perpleja.

—Yo soy Danny Fenton.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Gracias a quienes leen: Nat DP y Rose . Darkness


	11. 10

**Los personajes no son míos. Pero la historia y los diálogos son completamente de mi autoría, así como Casper también me pertenece.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acéfalo**

 **10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Explicaciones, era todo lo que necesitaba, pero al parecer, ninguno de los dos chicos quería dárselas. Sam se quedó callada un momento, esperando que alguno de los dos dijera algo, sintiendo el calor filtrarse por su frente y haciéndola sudar, a pesar de que afuera el mundo se estuviera congelando.

Los descubrió intercambiando miradas, como cómplices de algo que ella todavía no conocía. Estuvo a punto de jalarse los cabellos por tanta desesperación e impaciencia. ¿Por qué se quedaban callados? Juraba que se volvería loca.

—Sam, ¿estás bien?

Le preguntó el moreno. Tucker, según había dicho.

Y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que de pronto le empezó a dar vueltas.

—Increíblemente bien, ¿te parece que lo estoy? —tuvo que sentarse porque no podía controlar aún más el temblor de sus piernas—. Excelentemente bien, vaya.

Tucker le dedicó un gesto avergonzado. Quizás no era su intención hacerla sentir de ese modo, pero a esas alturas, Sam ya no sabía qué esperar.

—Puedes creernos o no, pero te decimos la verdad —agregó—. Yo soy Tucker. ¿En serio no puedes recordarme? ¿Ni un poco tan siquiera?

—Yo… no estoy segura.

No mentía. Con cada palabra, una punzada más en las sienes. Por más que intentara esforzarse, por más que tratara de recordarlo, no podía hacerlo. Aquel chico de piel oscura seguía siendo un desconocido. El vacío en su interior, creció.

Pensó en las páginas de su diario, y en lo que había escrito allí sobre él. Indudablemente, Tucker cumplía exactamente con las características que había descrito. Ese tal Tucker era el mismo Tucker de su diario. Mas no podía verlo en su memoria.

¡Agh! Demasiada frustración en un minuto.

—¿Cómo puedo estar segura que en verdad eres Tucker? Pudiste simplemente decirlo al azar.

Una corazonada le gritaba desde el fondo que él no mentía, que sí era Tucker. Pero no era tan fácil bajar la guardia, no podía arriesgarse.

No obstante, el joven frente a ella, rodó los ojos en un claro acto de ofensa.

—Porque soy tu amigo. Porque en este momento sé más de ti que incluso tú misma —se cruzó de brazos—. Samantha Manson, eres mi mejor amiga de toda la vida. Estuvimos juntos durante toda la secundaria, estuvimos juntos cuando Danny se convirtió en…

Se tapó la boca. El chico que se hacía llamar Danny lo fulminó con la mirada, y Sam los examinó a todos. Odiaba tener esa maldita amnesia, odiaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sobre todo, odiaba no saber ni quién era. ¿Y por qué demonios el chico de ojos azules no hablaba todavía? Su silencio la estaba incomodando de sobremanera.

Agh. Nuevamente. Se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Cuando Danny se convirtió en qué? ¿Qué estabas diciendo? ¡Termina, anda!

—Cuando —vaciló, y de inmediato buscó la aprobación por parte del aludido, mas él negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué ocultaban esos dos?—. Es decir, ¿eso importa ahora? —bufó, moviendo los brazos con exasperación. En ese instante preciso, Sam descubrió grandes y horrorosas cicatrices en las manos del moreno—. Tú y yo somos mejores amigos. Incluso nos hemos besado antes.

Sam se paralizó.

El joven de ojos azules observó a su amigo con la misma expresión que ella, espanto y sorpresa.

—¿Como que se besaron? —preguntó por fin, con demasiada severidad. Haciéndose notar de entre la oscuridad.

Tucker encogió los hombros.

—No fue para tanto, calma tus celos, viejo —se dejó caer a un lado de ella, y movió los dedos de forma impaciente. Sam se perdió en las líneas que formaban sus cicatrices, de cerca, podía contemplarlas mejor—. Cómo extraño tener en estos momentos mis…

—Tus aparatos tecnológicos. Lo sé —completó Danny—. ¿Como que se besaron?

—Mm. Te lo diré, porque de otra manera no me dejarás en paz, ¿verdad? —resopló largo y tendidamente—. Fue con lo del espantoso proyecto de las responsabilidades compartidas, ¿recuerdas? A ti Danny te tocó trabajar con Valerie, y a mí con Sam —después de ver a Danny, la miró a ella como si intentara explicarle lo sucedido—. Nos entregaron un costal que azúcar que simulaba ser un bebé. Teníamos que cuidarlo entre los dos. Supongo que me metí tanto en el papel del padre que terminé besándote —realizó una mueca de pavor. Sam realmente se sintió insultada, ¿acaso ella besaba mal? Casper siempre le dijo que le encantaban sus besos—. Fingimos que eso nunca sucedió.

—Pusiste un negocio de niñeras para cuidarle los costales a otros —dijo, y los ojos de Tucker brillaron con esperanza.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—No, realmente. Venía escrito en el diario.

—Ah, pues excelente. Partimos de donde mismo. Tú no puedes recordar a tus dos mejores amigos.

Tal vez el chico moreno tenía toda la razón, por supuesto que sí. Comprendía, hasta cierto punto, su desesperación. Él era su amigo, tal y como había dicho. Después de todo, ¿qué otra prueba necesitaba para saberlo? Él ya había relatado el suceso de los costales-bebé de forma tan precisa como aquélla.

—Lamento no recordarte, Tucker —tomó su mano—. Al menos lo has intentado, y no preferiste quedarte callado.

Incluso se sorprendió por toda la acidez que había utilizado en sus palabras. Lo había hecho con toda la intención de molestar al chico de ojos celestes, quien solamente se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

—Si lo dices por mí, Sam…

—Es obvio que lo digo por ti. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú eres Danny en un principio?

Se aseguró de analizar cada una de sus facciones. El chico se mostró impasible, pero después estuvo a punto de quebrarse. Se acomodó el cabello azabache y luego se sobó justo detrás del cuello, como buscando qué decir apropiadamente.

—Es algo muy complicado, Sam —se lamió los labios, nervioso—. Lo sabes ahora.

—No lo hizo por idiota.

—¡Tucker!

—Es la verdad, viejo. Pasamos tantos años buscándote, y cuando finalmente te encontramos, él prefirió no decirte nada —escondió las cicatrices que con tanto afán le miraba, posiblemente se sintió extraño—. Creí que lo hacía porque quería protegerte, pero no fue así.

—No es necesario que digas eso, Tucker.

Casi le imploró, pero su amigo lo ignoró rotundamente.

—Cuando te vio de novia con Casper, se sintió traicionado y herido; su mundo se vino abajo. Pero ahora que por fin terminaste con esa relación tóxica, Danny recuperó sus esperanzas —se puso de pie y tocó amistosamente el hombro de su amigo. Éste se ocultaba el rostro con una palma—. Conclusión: Danny te ama —se aclaró la garganta—. Ahora, si me disculpan, creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Salió rápidamente por la puerta que daba a su alcoba, evitando cualquier ataque que el chico de ojos azules pudiera ofrecerle.

Danny lo siguió con la mirada, y Sam advirtió su deseo de venganza. Lo tomó por el codo antes de que decidiera ir tras el moreno.

El chico de ojos azules la observó, y Sam no supo descifrar su expresión. Estaba ¿consternado?, ¿avergonzado? No podía saberlo, pero el rubor que cubría sus mejillas le pareció sumamente gracioso.

—Sam, escucha. Lo que dijo mi amigo… Tucker, no es cierto.

Sam enarcó una ceja.

—¿No me amas? —preguntó curiosa.

—Yo… sí —se pasó una mano por el rostro—. Es decir, no le hagas mucho caso.

Dejó escapar una suave risa, haciendo descansar su brazo sobre el hombro de Danny. Pensó en el beso que Danny le había dado, y sinceramente, tenía ganas de volver a besarlo, porque, aunque no estuviera segura de nada en lo absoluto, sí aceptaba que ese muchacho causaba una fuerte revolución en ella. Aquel ligero roce de labios, fue suficiente para hacerla sentir todo lo que con Casper jamás sintió.

Movió la cabeza a los lados para disipar esos absurdos pensamientos. No era momento de enamorarse, ni mucho menos, justo cuando lo había dejado con Casper.

Danny se giró en torno suyo y tomó sus manos, apretándolas con extremo cuidado y suavidad.

—¿Me perdonas?

—¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Será por haberme besado antes o por haberme ocultado la verdad?

—Ambas —se corrigió—. Por lo último solamente —sonrió. A Sam le encantaba esa sonrisa que ocasionaba que la sangre le hirviera—. Te ayudaré a recuperar tus recuerdos. Deseo que me recuerdes, a mí y a Tucker.

Algo había en su forma de hablar, y en la manera nerviosa de pasar la lengua por entre sus labios, que le decía que quería que lo recordara más a él que a nadie más, pero no se lo dijo.

—Casper me repetía algo muy parecido. Siempre prometió que me ayudaría a recuperar mis recuerdos —se encogió de hombros—, pero enloqueció.

—Es un cretino.

Danny ladeó la cabeza y de inmediato la condujo hacia el sofá de la habitación. Los resortes chirriaron apenas volvió a acomodarse, y Danny le ofreció un poco de chocolate. No le gustaba mucho el chocolate, ni tampoco creyó que era una bebida ideal para la ocasión, sin embargo, aceptó.

Después de diez minutos, Danny regresó con dos tazas humeantes de chocolate.

—Danny —lo llamó quedito. Le gustaba su nombre, le gustaba su voz al pronunciarlo, le gustaba todo—. Danny —repitió—. ¿Cómo éramos a los catorce años?

—Los mejores amigos. Siempre te metías en problemas por defender los derechos de los animales, y andabas por ahí tratando de evitar que Tucker y yo comiéramos algo que antes hubiera tenido un rostro —rió—. Nos hablabas de poesía, de cosas góticas y oscuras.

Sam se sonrojó. Por alguna razón, su etapa adolescente le causaba mucha vergüenza, aunque no se arrepentía de nada. No obstante, Danny le estaba contando cosas de sí misma que no eran desconocidas. Eso no cambió con el tiempo. Su personalidad no se transformó con la pérdida de memoria, eso era bueno.

—Sé que tienes dudas. Lamentablemente, no puedo responderlas todas, Sam.

 _¿Por qué?_ Fue lo que quiso interrogar, pero no pudo.

Inesperadamente, Danny atrapó su mano y la acercó hacia sí, depositando suaves besos hasta llegar a la muñeca. Los colores rojizos incrementaron el rostro de Sam, sintiendo los dulces labios de él acariciando su piel. Se sentía bien, increíblemente bien, con letras mayúsculas.

Su corazón latió apresuradamente.

Quería más, sentir sus besos recorriendo todo su brazo, porque era casi como el paraíso.

No obstante, los besos terminaron, y Danny simplemente sonrió. Después la dejó sola, con miles de interrogantes al aire.

 **…**

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Preguntó, decidida.

Una fuerte brisa hizo mover sus cabellos. Sam se refugió entre la bufanda. Tal vez no estaba lista para escuchar una respuesta, pero tenía que ser valiente, ahora más que nunca.

Danny entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, y juntos caminaron por un sendero cubierto de árboles sin hojas. Estaba por nevar.

Sam buscó zafarse, pero el chico no se lo permitió.

—No lo sé, Sam.

Ella lo examinó detalladamente, no creyéndole. Sin embargo, pudo distinguir que él no mentía.

—¿Hasta dónde recuerdas, Sam?

—Recuerdo todo lo que pasó en _Casper High_ , excepto a ustedes dos. Es como si nunca hubiesen existido —frunció la boca—. Paulina y yo fuimos mejores amigas. Dash fue mi novio.

Danny enarcó una ceja, sorprendido. Luego apretó el ceño, en una expresión que ella no pudo describir.

—¿Amiga de Paulina? —empezó a carcajear, sosteniéndose el estómago. Sam lo reprochó—. Espera, aun no termino —volvió a reír con más ganas, y cuando la risa cesó, se obligó a respirar, limpiando una lágrima imaginaria—. Lo siento mucho, pero nada de eso fue verdad. Imaginarte como mejor amiga de Paulina, es muy cómico —soltó una risilla pequeña—. Y aunque Dash y tú nunca fueron novios, sí se besaron… por desgracia.

Su buen humor cambió rotundamente, como si aquello se tratara de algo que quisiera borrar para siempre.

Sam, lejos de sorprenderse, quiso aprovechar la oportunidad.

—¿Celos?

—¿Bromeas? Fue la primera vez que me rompiste el corazón.

Eso no lo esperaba ella.

—¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Tú me amas?

Lo afirmó, mientras que Danny balbuceó algo que ella no comprendió.

Le gustó mucho mirarlo de esa forma. Era tan tierno y gracioso a la vez. Estaba rojo hasta la frente y movía los pies nerviosamente. Sam fue cautivada por su encanto innato.

—¿Es todo lo que recuerdas?

Cambió el tema, pero eso no le importó a Sam. Tenía que ser seria.

Meditó su pregunta un momento. A decir verdad, ella tampoco esperaba ser gran amiga de Paulina, las dos eran tan diferentes, que, aunque muchas veces los opuestos llegaban a llevarse bien, no era el caso. Paulina y ella eran como el agua y el aceite.

—No necesariamente —consideró ser sincera.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—La misma Paulina me lo contó —se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Se sentía tan extraña, era evidente que existía algo muy raro—. Me dijo que tú y Tucker tenía algún tipo de relación amorosa —hizo énfasis, divertida.

Inmediatamente, Danny separó los ojos con gran horror, negando rotundamente y repetidas veces.

—Qué espanto. Si yo a quien amo es a —la miró de reojo y después guardó silencio—. Quiero decir, Sam, no debes creer todo lo que las personas te dicen. _Amity Park_ , ya no es la _Amity Park_ que conociste.

Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, ocasionando que los vellos de la nuca se erizaran. ¿A qué se refería?

—Danny —lo tomó por el antebrazo y éste se paró en seco—. ¿Fuiste tú quien me dejó en aquel hospital? —instintivamente, palpó la gargantilla de gamuza que le cubría la herida en el cuello—. Dime la verdad, fuiste tú, ¿cierto?

Él bajó la cabeza un segundo, pero después asintió. Sam se pasmó.

—¿Por qué? ¡Ningún maldito doctor tenía conocimiento del accidente que me dejó inconsciente! —ya no podía controlar sus emociones, estaban estallando con cada nueva verdad—. Casper solamente mencionó que alguien me abandonó en el hospital y desapareció…

—¿Casper? —interrumpió, alterándose también—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Casper y el hospital?

—¿Ah? —abrió sus ojos violetas y la figura pacífica de Danny se transformó en una mucho más severa—. Cuando desperté, Casper fue la única persona responsable de mí. Mis padres murieron en el accidente, y Casper fue el único que…

—¿Tus padres muertos? Por todos los cielos, Sam. ¡Tus padres están vivos! No están aquí, sino que… —inhaló profundamente, evitando perder los estribos—. No importa, eso te lo aclararé después —se restregó el rostro con la mano que tenía libre, y con la otra, se aferró a la de Sam—. ¿Casper estaba allí cuando despertaste?

Sam aprobó.

—Cuando desperté, lo primero que vi fue su gran sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Recordaba perfectamente aquel extraño suceso, fue indescriptible. Casper la besó en los labios sin ningún consentimiento, repitiendo que no podía estar más feliz por su regreso a la vida. Casper, desde el inicio, estuvo con ella.

—Lloró cuando los estudios médicos demostraron un tipo de amnesia disociativa y al no poder recordarlo a él —Danny prestó atención sin atreverse a intervenir—. Dijo que era mi novio, quien más me amaba en el mundo. Curiosamente, él tampoco supo explicarme cómo pasó el accidente. Sin embargo, me prometió y juró con su vida que ayudaría a recuperar mi memoria.

—Casper —crujió los dientes, como si estuviese uniendo algunos cabos en su mente.

Sam nunca dudó de Casper, siempre creyó que realmente era su novio y que no podía existir nadie que la amara tanto como él. Nunca pondría a prueba sus palabras, porque él era bueno, dulce y amable todo el tiempo.

No obstante, su reciente comportamiento le daba mala espina.

El pecho le dolió con demasiada fuerza y percibió que el aire dejaba de circular a su alrededor.

De pronto, una fuerte corazonada la asaltó.

—Casper me ayudaría a entrar al archivo escolar —murmuró. Definitivamente, había algo en su expediente, algo que Casper conocía y quería que ella viera—. Danny, tenemos que entrar a _Casper High._

La observó confundido.

 **…**

Por supuesto. Todo coincidía.

Claro, las dudas no eran más ni menos claras, pero podían resolverse.

Según Danny, Paulina había mentido sobre su amistad, y Casper sobre sus padres muertos. Ciertamente, no sabía si sentirse exactamente feliz por aquella noticia, pero era un peso menos.

Y tenía que ser muy crítica, porque Danny tampoco le estaba revelando toda la verdad. Él también tenía cosas que le ocultaba.

Esa misma noche, Sam, Tucker y Danny entrarían a _Casper High._

 **…**

3:02 a.m. La hora del diablo.

Muchas cosas terribles suceden entre las 3:00 y 3:30 de la madrugada.

Los fantasmas y los terrores salen de su escondite para hacer sus maldades. Sam nunca en su vida había visto un fantasma, ni aun estando en _Amity Park_ había visto uno donde supuestamente, las estadísticas demostraban los índices más altos de apariciones fantasmagóricas. Pero no necesitaba verlos, Sam creía que existían.

Tal vez, Danny decía lo correcto. _Amity Park_ no era la _Amity Park_ que conoció… quizás ni era el mismo sitio. Vaya a saber.

—Sam —escuchó su nombre y regresó la vista al frente—. ¿Estás lista?

Asintió.

—Me temó que no puedo hacer mucho… Aunque logre entrar a la sala de vigilancia, no podré eliminar las cámaras de seguridad…

Lo notó con un dejo de tristeza.

—Tucker. Puedes esperarnos aquí, Sam y yo iremos a…

Él negó.

—No te preocupes por mí, Danny. No tocaré ningún botón, lo prometo.

Sam no los entendía. Supuso que su curiosidad fue demasiado obvia.

—Tucker es un genio —habló Danny—. Pero algo muy malo pasa cuando está en contacto con tecnología de cualquier tipo.

Posiblemente las cicatrices en sus manos tenían relación a lo que acababa de escuchar.

—En teoría, ingresar a la secundaria no debe representar mayor problema —continuó Tucker, que mostraba un dibujo improvisado de un croquis de la escuela—. Si atravesamos por aquí —señaló un camino en específico—, nos adentramos al punto ciego de las cámaras. Nada podría ser visto desde el ángulo muerto. Lo que debería preocuparnos, son las alarmas —hizo una pausa—. Todas las puertas cuentan con un sistema de alarma, que se activará en cuestión de segundos al abrirse cualquiera.

Danny apretó el puño.

—Si pudiera transformarme…

—Pero no puedes —cortó Tucker—. No puedes hacerte intangible y yo no puedo usar tecnología. Todos pagamos un precio.

Sam los observó. Nuevamente, tenían una discusión que parecía revelar mucho más allá de lo que estaba a su alcance. ¿Qué era eso de transformarse? ¿Cuál era ese precio?

Tucker se masajeó el puente de la nariz, justo donde sus gafas se conectaban.

—Lo siento, viejo —el chico se encogió de hombros, restándole relevancia—. Tendrán diez minutos antes de que la policía llegue, cuando eso suceda, les daré otros diez de ventaja. Seré la distracción.

—¿Qué pasará contigo?

—Nada. Sigo siendo el alcalde, Sam.

¿Qué cosa tan alocada estaba sucediendo? Su mente estaba por romperse.

—Eres un genio —Danny palmeó el omóplato de su amigo.

El plan estaba concretado. Tomaría menos de un minuto entrar por la puerta más cercana al archivo escolar y cinco minutos para llegar hasta allí. Contaban con, aproximadamente, catorce minutos para buscar su expediente y salir. Tucker vigilaría las cámaras hasta que la policía llegara.

Tenían que hacerlo.

 **…**

Prácticamente, lo más complicado estaba hecho.

Se encontraban corriendo, atravesando el punto muerto del que tanto hablaba Tucker. Se preguntaba si era cierto que no podían ser captados, pero no podía atravesarse a desconfiar de Tucker… su amigo.

Y el corazón estaba por salírsele por la boca. Estaba agitada por tanto correr, y maldijo su pésima condición física. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar tan lejos? Llevaba el conteo de los minutos en su mente, y eso no la ayudó.

Las alarmas timbrando en su oído, hacían que todo fuese mucho más estresante. Era como si todo funcionara en cámara lenta.

Danny no estaba mejor que ella. Tenía una ligera capa de sudor por su frente, y su cabello azabache estaba húmedo. Pero seguía corriendo, junto a ella, sin deshacer en ningún momento, la unión de sus manos.

No supo cómo, ni en qué momento, pero Danny la jaló hacia el interior del archivo escolar.

La cámara lenta desapareció y ahora todo sucedía a gran velocidad. Sam parpadeó consecutivamente, y tras revisar su reloj de pulsera, descubrió que llegaron treinta segundos antes de lo previsto. Gran ventaja.

Examinó la enorme cantidad de carpetas de alumnos, sin decidirse por dónde comenzar. Todo el salón estaba repleto de cientos y cientos de documentos, que no tenían inicio ni fin.

Se volvería loca en cuestión de milisegundos.

Danny a su lado, comenzó a indagar por la parte izquierda de la habitación. Supo que Danny no estaba dispuesto a perder tiempo, y ella tampoco. Arregló el interior de su cabeza y disipó cualquier pensamiento que pudiera retrasarla, ignorando olímpicamente las punzadas.

Se dirigió a su derecha, buscando entre el polvo de los expedientes.

Los minutos transcurrían como agua. Uno, dos, tres, cinco minutos. Nada. El tiempo estaba encima de ellos, y aún estaban tan lejos de la respuesta.

Las alarmas se desactivaron y el silencio reinó. Eso la puso mucho más nerviosa.

Diez minutos, once minutos…

Seguramente Tucker se encontraba ya con los policías… Mierda.

Detuvo sus movimientos, no lo iban a lograr. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo el llanto de la impotencia que amenazaba con desbordar. Todo estaba mal, ¡todo!

Con pasos torpes se dirigió hacia la salida, todavía con los ojos cerrados. No quería abrirlos, porque reconocía que todo era en vano.

Escuchó la voz de Danny muy lejana que gritaba su nombre. Y entonces, lo recordó, fugazmente, la imagen de Danny que podía cambiar de apariencia cuando quisiera; su cabello blanco y sus ojos verdes…

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó petrificada frente a la entrada. Clavó la mirada rumbo a un estante con apenas dos series de expedientes. Parecían muy viejos.

Danny seguía nombrándola, pero ella no pudo apartar la vista de aquellas carpetas mal cuidadas.

Y entonces, su corazón se detuvo y la sangre se congeló.

Ya no pudo escuchar la voz de Danny, ni ningún otro sonido.

Lo que estaba viendo, era por demás, aterrador.

Se acercó y tomó entre sus dedos, una carpeta en especial. La saliva se atoró y todo el cuerpo empezó a enfriársele.

—¡Sam, lo encontré! ¡Vámonos ahora!

¿Irse? Deseaba mover sus piernas, pero sus extremidades no reaccionaban ante ningún mandato.

Palpó el nombre impreso en la carpeta. No lo podía creer.

—Traidor.

Danny se quedó parado tras de ella.

—Mentiroso.

Siguió insultándolo, hasta que Danny no lo soportó más y le arrebató la carpeta, entonces comprendió.

 _Casper Cox. Escuela Secundaria Casper High. Generación 1993 - ? (Sin fecha de graduación). Muerte, 1 Sep, 1994._

La fotografía del estudiante era la misma.

Se trataba de Casper.

Sam se desmayó.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Especialmente a: Nat DP, DragoViking, Denise-daze, JANA!

Lamento el retraso. No es una excusa, pero estaba concentrada en otro proyecto, escribiendo una novela original para un concurso de mi ciudad, ahora que ya terminé, podré escribir mis fics más seguido.

Me da un montón de gusto saber que hay más lectores!

GRACIAS!


	12. 11

**Los personajes no son míos. Pero la historia y los diálogos son completamente de mi autoría, así como Casper también me pertenece.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acéfalo**

 **11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gran parte de la ciudad estaba desierta, podía ver casas destruidas casi por completo, fuego crecer desde el suelo y consumirlo todo. El paisaje era tan desolador y deprimente, incluso para ella. En verdad, un ambiente aterrador.

Una fuerte brisa la cobijó haciéndola temblar.

El sonido de la tierra resquebrajarse bajo sus pies la puso en alerta, como si existiera alguien más detrás de ella, siguiéndola, dispuesto a atacarla en cualquier momento. Podía sentir una penetrante mirada todo el tiempo, pero no había nadie.

Continuó caminando sin rumbo, realmente no sabía hacia dónde se dirigía o hacia dónde tenía que hacerlo.

Finalmente lo observó a lo lejos y aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos hasta que él no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en sus ojos, mirándola con afán de reproche.

—¿Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí? —frunció el ceño, bajando la guardia inmediatamente—. Creí que habías prometido quedarte a salvo lejos, junto con todos los demás.

—Lo siento. Crucé los dedos durante mi promesa —encogió los hombros—. No necesito que me protejas, necesito estar a tu lado y luchar contigo. Recuerda que tus batallas también son las mías.

El chico pareció no estar de acuerdo, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, seguramente porque conocía lo muy testaruda que era. Luego, se elevó unos centímetros sobre el suelo, Sam lo contempló ensimismada, admirando cada fibra infinita de su ser.

—De acuerdo, pero no dejaré que intervengas más de lo necesario.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí —se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho, y el chico le clavó los ojos, sonriendo—. Tengo el Termo Fenton.

Lo mostró y el chico carcajeó suavemente. Sus piernas se trasformaron en una especie de cola transparente que casi era imperceptible.

—Los destruiremos molécula por molécula.

Dijeron al unísono, intercambiando miradas. Sam se perdió en la profundo de sus ojos esmeralda y en el brillo que estos adquirían, mientras que le tendía una mano.

Ese chico era especial, no solamente por su traje majestuoso, ni por su cabello blanco tan perfectamente alborotado, sino porque causaba en ella demasiados sentimientos juntos. La excitación de la batalla y la emoción de estar con él era sólo una pequeña parte de todo lo demás.

Estiró la mano a lo alto. Sin embargo, la figura del chico desapareció abruptamente y todo se volvió oscuro en menos de un segundo.

Su cuerpo se paralizó y el miedo se apoderó de ella.

—¡Danny!

Gritó.

Dentro de su demencia pudo darse cuenta de algo... ¡Danny!

Volvió a gritar sin éxito y continuó haciéndolo hasta quedarse sin voz. ¡Era él! ¡Da...!

Su último suspiro murió sin siquiera ser pronunciado. De pronto, una sensación de calor se acumuló en el fondo de su garganta, que fue suplantado por ardor y fuego quemando en su cuello. Todo lo demás fue dolor, en su extensión más cruda y cruel.

—¡Sam!

La voz del chico se convirtió en un susurro muy distante hasta casi desaparecer.

—¡SAM!

—¡SAM!

Abrió los ojos con violencia, dándole la cabeza miles de vueltas. Se topó de frente con el techo blanco y carcomido de la habitación, no tardó en darse cuenta que se encontraba en uno de los cuartos de la casa Fenton. Sintió un bloque de hierro oprimir su cabeza, y el ligero ardor en la cicatriz en su cuello le daba comezón, provocando que se rascara con fuerza desmedida.

Tuvo otro sueño con aquel chico de identidad misteriosa, más bien, otra pesadilla sin sentido, pero que en algo era diferente a las demás. Esta pesadilla le reveló varias cuestiones que hasta entonces desconocía. Jamás había visto al hombre con el traje negro de forma tan clara como esta vez, y en verdad que sus ojos y su complexión era muy similar a la de... ¡No! Estaba completamente segura de que eran iguales y no similares. ¡Era él, sin duda!

Incluso lo había llamado por su nombre... aunque a esas alturas ya no recordaba todo con exactitud. La imagen del sueño se iba evaporando poco a poco, así como tampoco entendía por qué tan de pronto la cicatriz le empezó a picar tanto.

Iba a ponerse de pie para ir en búsqueda de su diario y empezar a escribir lo que todavía conseguía recordar, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. No obstante, las voces de Tucker y Danny la detuvieron.

—Necesitas descansar, viejo. Mira tu cara, casi ni te reconozco ya. Parece que tus ojeras tienen un poco de ojos —rio animadamente, pero tosió cuando notó que el sarcasmo no ayudó.

—No lo haré hasta que Sam despierte.

—Vamos, es suficiente. Sé que no has superado tu etapa de romance adolescente, pero ya estás anciano para estas cosas.

—Tuck, no es momento de bromas.

—Lo siento. Es por esto que yo no me enamoro —suspiró—. Al menos déjame que te cubra un par de horas.

—No es necesario.

Tucker ignoró su respuesta y tomó asiento frente a él.

—Danny —hizo una pausa tremenda—. ¿Qué opinas respecto a Casper?

—Hay algo extraño, Tuck. No solamente lo que pasó hace cuatro años lo es, sino en este presente también hay algo que no entiendo —apretó los puños.

Sam los miró de soslayo, fingiendo dormir todavía.

—¿Entonces es un fantasma?

—Así parece.

—Creo que hay muchas cosas que cuadran ahora —agregó el moreno—. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que casi morías congelado cerca de Casper? No me parece tan extraño. Tu sentido fantasmagórico lo detectó. Lo que significa que tus poderes están regresando.

Danny contrajo los labios en una mueca que reflejaba su desesperación pero que, curiosamente, lo hacía ver tierno.

—¿Casper es un fantasma?

Preguntó Sam, importándole poco que Tucker y Danny la miraran con preocupación.

—¡Sam! ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Qué te ocurre en la garganta? ¡No me digas que...! Cielos Danny, tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo —le dio golpecitos en el hombro, dirigiéndole una mirada pícara.

—¡Tucker! —regañó avergonzado el azabache.

—Creí que podría ser oportuno... ya saben, ¿eh?, ¿eh?

Danny se palmeó la frente, abochornado, después se concentró absolutamente en ella.

—¿Tienes algo malo en la garganta? Tal vez si te quitaras ese collar...

Sam apartó la mano que Danny acercaba hacia su cuello.

—¿Casper está muerto? Yo vi su expediente y su fecha de muerte —se tocó la sienes—. Tiene que ser una mala broma, ¿cierto? ¡Eso es imposible!

Tucker y Danny intercambiaron gestos en silencio.

—Casper no puede estar muerto. ¡Es una locura siquiera pensarlo! Alguien quiso engañarnos, y eso es un delito —los examinó a ambos que permanecían con la cabeza gacha—. ¡¿Por qué se quedan callados?! ¡Danny!

Tucker carraspeó sonoramente, y Danny respiró muy lentamente.

—Sam, no sé por dónde empezar.

—Por el principio de todo —exigió—. ¿Casper realmente está... muerto?

Pronunciarlo era tan absurdo. Casper no podía haber muerto, porque no daba crédito de ello. Casper estaba vivo, era su novio... o al menos lo fue.

El chico de ojos azules viró hacia los lados, titubeante de su respuesta.

—¿Casper está muerto? —repitió, ya enfurecida.

—Sí... eso creo.

Los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron. Era una afirmación espeluznante, loca y siniestra, para nada creíble... mas en el fondo, no lo consideraba tan poco probable. Intentó tranquilizarse de la mejor manera, quizás era la única que estaba actuando como demente cuando los demás estaban tan tranquilos.

—¿Es un fantasma?

Danny asintió sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Sam se volvió a rascar en la herida, teniendo dificultades para respirar con normalidad.

...

—Los fantasmas existen, puedes creerlo o no, pero existen de verdad, Sam. Hace cuatro años existían en Amity Park.

—Los tres éramos mejores amigos —intervino Tucker, y Danny no se opuso—. Y nos asegurábamos de conservar la paz mundial peleando contra fantasmas de todos tipos.

—¿Peleábamos contra fantasmas?

—Tucker está exagerando... otra vez —negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes que recordarlo. Aquélla vez que por tu culpa Danny casi es asesinado por la dama de los almuerzos.

—¿Por mi culpa?

—Hiciste una protesta para que en la cafetería solamente se sirvieran panes con pasto durante el almuerzo —hizo una mueca de asco—. Te desnudaste en público.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó alarmada.

Danny golpeó la nuca de Tucker.

—No hiciste tal cosa; aunque todo lo demás es cierto. Luego apareció un fantasma que se hacía llamar la _Dama de los almuerzos_ , y gracias a Tucker, ella te capturó.

—No fue mi culpa. Yo sólo quería carne —agitó los brazos.

—Al ser mi primer enemigo, no sabía controlar muy bien mis poderes.

—Te convertiste en humano de vuelta, eso fue vergonzoso —agregó Tucker.

—Después conocimos a _Skulker_ , mi más grande enemigo, me veía como un trofeo —rio—. Debí ser muy bueno para que quisiera capturarme.

—Siento la modestia subir a tu cabeza, viejo. Estoy siendo sarcástico, a propósito.

—¿Recuerdas a _Desiree_? Un fantasma mujer que cumplía todos los deseos que puedas imaginar. Tucker se sentía celoso de mí y deseó ser como yo, pero las cosas no sucedieron como él esperaba.

—Es porque alardeabas todo el tiempo —lo encaró—. Fui tu mejor lucha, tienes que admitirlo. Además, no fue la única vez que nos enfrentamos a _Desiree_. En algún punto, Sam, deseaste no conocernos a Danny y a mí, por lo que _Desiree_ hizo que no te recordáramos, pero Danny consiguió vencerla y todo volvió a la normalidad.

—También me enfrenté contra mi némesis, _Vlad Masters_ —se formó un silencio incómodo en la sala—. Y muchos otros más.

—No olvides a _Ember_... _Yeah! Oh, Ember! You will remember. Ember one thing remains. Oh, Ember! So warm and..._ Lo siento, la canción sigue siendo muy pegajosa —se encogió de hombros—. _Ember_ lanzó una especie de hechizo a Danny, haciendo que se enamorara de ti, era aterrador.

El joven se ruborizó.

—Por supuesto que lo fue... es decir, no el hecho de estar enamorado de ti, sino el hechizo.

—Danny siempre te amó.

Sam elevó una ceja, claramente no recordaba nada de eso, y parecían un montón de fantasías sacadas de un cuento de hadas. ¿Qué eran esos poderes que Danny tenía? Hablaban como si ella no existiera, o como si de pronto quisieran revelarlo todo.

Sam esperó, analizando cada una de sus palabras.

—Cada lucha me hizo volverme más fuerte, despertar nuevos poderes y aprender más.

—Eso quiere decir que tú no eres un humano normal, Danny —mencionó, cansada de escuchar sin decir nada—. No podríamos luchar los tres siendo simples humanos. ¿Qué eres tú, Danny?

El chico se tensó y separó ligeramente los orbes azules.

—Soy Danny. Tu mejor amigo y el chico que te ama. ¿Contenta?

Sam disintió.

—¿Qué eres?

Danny se mordió los labios y tamborileó los dedos.

—Un chico fantasma. Mitad humano, mitad fantasma.

Él continuó hablando, pero Sam ya no pudo escuchar más. En su mente sonaron con eco sus palabras... Un chico fantasma... ¿Él era un fantasma? ¿Los fantasmas realmente existían?

—¿Sam?

Su frente se cubrió por delgadas gotas de sudor, empapando su flequillo y cayendo hasta su clavícula. Después pasó saliva.

—¿Estás bien?

—Es obvio que no lo está, Tuck.

La cicatriz ardía como el infierno.

—Alto. Necesito escuchar más.

...

Los chicos le contaron que Danny adquirió sus nuevos poderes gracias a ella. Los padres de Danny eran inventores, y habían creado un portal que comunicaba el mundo real con el mundo fantasma. A simple manera era algo descabellado, pero que era cierto. Danny entró al portal, activándolo y alterando su ADN en el proceso, convirtiéndolo así en un chico mitad fantasma mitad humano... y todo por culpa suya.

Se acostó un momento, mordiendo la almohada con impotencia.

¿Por qué no había nada de eso escrito en su diario? Únicamente hablaba de Danny hasta morir, de lo bueno y guapo que era, incluso sentía vergüenza por aquel amor no correspondido, del que ahora se enteraba que sí fue recíproco.

O tal vez...

Sam recordó las páginas que fueron arrancadas de su diario, y a su mente viajó la idea de que quizás Casper era el responsable de aquello. ¿Por qué? Casper era un fantasma, ¿por qué le mentiría de esa manera?

Se puso de pie. Estaba claro que allí sentada y lamentándose no encontraría ninguna respuesta.

Rápidamente se colocó una gabardina oscura y sus botas de guerra, peinando con cuidado su largo cabello.

Estaba decidida.

Caminó hasta la habitación de Danny, entrando sin importarle nada.

—¡Danny Fenton! Oh... —toda su determinación se vino abajo en cuestión de milisegundos.

—¡Sam! Las personas suelen tocar la puerta y esperar a que le digan: pase. Deberías intentarlo tú también.

—Yo... —rio nerviosamente—. No fue mi intención.

—Te creo... pero, ¿por qué sigues mirando? No quiero incomodarte, pero yo estoy incómodo.

Por supuesto que quería salir corriendo de allí, pero una fuerza sobre humana la hacía permanecer como una estatua. No es como que quisiera ver su torso desnudo, marcándose levemente en el abdomen, ni tampoco quería perderse en sus piernas bien formadas. Tenía que admitir que era un hombre bastante guapo.

—Sólo quería decirte que... tengo una idea.

—Me encantaría escucharte, Sam, pero después de que me vista. No soy un experto, pero creo que no puedo intentar cubrirme todo el tiempo con mis manos.

—Tienes razón.

Miró una vez más, sólo para comprobar que Danny era un humano en ese momento y no un fantasma. El pobre chico trataba de ocultar su desnudez, cubriendo su parte íntima con las manos. Era muy tierno, pero también muy atractivo.

Un calor inmenso cubrió sus propias mejillas y se obligó a sí misma a salir de allí, con la imagen latente de Danny en su cabeza.

Le costaría días intentar borrarlo de sus pensamientos. Al menos intentarlo ya le costaría mucho esfuerzo. ¿Danny siempre fue un chico tan sensual?

Estaba claro que existía algo en ella que ocasionaba que se portara como una tonta con él, no podía negar que Danny le gustaba.

—Te escucho, Sam.

Lo contempló frente a ella, vistiendo un abrigo gris y pantalones azules. Nuevamente el calor acudía a su cuerpo, coloreando sus mejillas de carmín. Giró la cara para evitar que Danny la descubriera.

—Quiero encontrar a Casper.

—¿Por qué? —aunque trató de descifrar su preocupación, no funcionó. ¿Estaba celoso?

—Me cuesta creerlo, pero Casper puede ser el enemigo a quien tanto has estado buscando —Danny torció la boca, como si eso no lo convenciera lo suficiente—. Casper solía llevar esto con él siempre —extendió sus manos para dejar ver el collar plateado con forma de esfera—. Presumía casi diario que lo ganó en una riña en su adolescencia.

—Déjame verlo —lo tomó de sus manos y lo examinó críticamente.

Era un collar normal, y bastante corriente a su parecer, cualquiera con menos de cinco dólares podría comprar uno en el mercado. Aunque si se era lo suficientemente observador, se podía percibir que el objeto era más pesado de lo que aparentaba.

Danny continuó agitándolo de un lado a otro, igual que un péndulo.

—Tuck, ven a ver esto.

En seguida, el chico de piel morena se asomó soñoliento, bostezando cada dos por tres. Se restregó los ojos unas dos veces, y Sam se dio cuenta de que sin gafas, Tuck lucía diferente, un poco lindo.

—¡Es un collar horrendo!

—¿Crees que sea alguna especie de clave? Deberías saberlo.

—No soy un genio, Danny —bostezó una vez más.

Los dedos del moreno rozaron apenas la cadena brillante. Danny lo soltó, pero Tucker no fue tan ágil para capturarlo. El collar cayó al suelo, originando resonancia magnética, envolviéndolo por completo con una fuerte corriente eléctrica y miles de choques azules.

Los tres enmudecieron, admirando lo que ocurría, sin ninguna clase de explicación.

Una grieta se formó por la mitad de la esfera, y se filtró un gas verde de consistencia dudosa, no obstante, el gas no duró lo suficiente como para preocuparse. De la esfera nació un pequeño hueco, cuyo interior era algo parecido a un nuevo espacio.

—¡Tucker!

—Lo sé, Danny.

Sam los observó, preguntándoles internamente lo que sucedía.

—Puede que sea un nuevo portal fantasma.

—Estoy seguro que lo es, Danny. Podemos salir de este mundo ficticio y regresar al nuestro.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Especialmente a:DragoViking y denise-daze


	13. 12

**Los personajes no son míos. Pero la historia y los diálogos son completamente de mi autoría, así como Casper también me pertenece.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acéfalo**

 **12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Escuchó la radio del autobús y frunció el ceño. Normalmente, disfrutaba los viajes con música, sobre todo si eran clásicos de los ochentas. No obstante, aquella no era una situación para dedicarse a escuchar y observar el paisaje. Sam tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que no podía simplemente estar tranquila.

¡Casper era un fantasma! ¡Danny era un chico fantasma!

Apenas tenía una pizca de cordura en sí como para no enloquecer y pensar que todos allí eran fantasmas. ¿Quién podía asegurarle que el chico de ojos azules y el chico moreno no estaban mintiendo? ¿O que ella misma no era un fantasma?

Y sin embargo, existían todos esos rumores que había escuchado cuando estaba en _Ghost_ acerca de _Amity Park_ y sus escalofriantes historias paranormales. En el fondo, ella también creía que eran ciertos, e incluso tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con algún fantasma de verdad. Pero, no de esa forma. Se supone que los fantasmas deben ser aterradores y no chicos súper guapos como Danny o Casper. Definitivamente, las cosas resultaban relativamente inferiores a su entender.

Una corriente eléctrica la asedió desde la punta de los dedos. Ahora sonaba _Shout_ y Sam apretó todavía más los dientes. ¿No había alguna ley que multara a los chóferes por traer música tan fuerte? Afortunadamente, no era un estilo que le desagradara, pero qué pasaba con los demás pasajeros a los que no les gustaba. O quizás solamente estaba fastidiándose a sí misma, porque en ese punto no estaba para soportar a nadie.

Sam masajeó despistadamente las sienes. Se odiaba profundamente por no ser capaz de recordar su pasado a los catorce años. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, su pérdida de memoria también fue un hecho planeado. Posiblemente se equivocaba y especulaba de más, pero a esas alturas ya no podía fiarse ni de su propia sombra.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Sam?

La voz de Danny la sacó de su ensoñación. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y trató de poner su mejor cara de tranquilidad. No funcionó. Nunca fue la mejor actriz.

—Lo estoy, en serio —se encogió de hombros mientras volvía la mirada hacia la ventanilla, observando distraídamente el paisaje cubierto por una densa neblina. En otras circunstancias, Sam se hubiera permitido unos minutos para admirar cada espacio por el cristal, o se hubiera puesto a pensar que la carretera le parecía muy peligrosa en aquellas condiciones. Pero, parecía estar hundida en su ignorancia—. Estoy bien, Danny.

El chico mitad humano tomó su mano para brindarle calor, frotando sus dedos suavemente alrededor de su dorso.

—¿Por qué siento que me estas ocultando algo, Sam?

—¿Igual que como tú lo hiciste? No soy tan inteligente.

—Sam —plegó el entrecejo. Sam sabía que tenía el don para importunar a las personas en ocasiones, y aunque se sentía mal al ver la decepción en sus ojos azules, no podía dejar las cosas a la ligera, como si nada pasara—. Lo hice para protegerte. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo? Creí... solamente creí que Casper era una buena persona y que tú estabas enamorada de él. No quería interferir en tu "dulce" felicidad. Tsk.

Sam enmudeció. No tenía palabras para contrarrestarlo, así que se dejó acariciar por los delgados dedos de Danny que viajaban por sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que un calor inexplicable se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

—No sé por qué me cuesta entenderlo. Es mi culpa por haber regresado a la vida cuando se suponía que tenía que morir. Despertar un día con una gran cicatriz en el cuello... ¡Ah! Además con amnesia.

—Estás siendo muy molesta —la soltó repentinamente y cruzó los brazos—. Sé que debe ser difícil para ti. ¿Pero no lo es también para Tucker y para mí? Y sin embargo, ninguno de los dos está llorando y quejándose todo el tiempo. Tsk —bufó—. Te desconozco. Tú no eres así, Sam.

Eso la hizo sentir como la peor basura del mundo. Danny tenía razón. Era un hecho que no recordaba gran cosa de su vida, pero eso no le daba derecho a comportarse como una idiota o una víctima, y mucho menos con él. Sam nunca era víctima, ella creía que una persona puede decidir entre ser víctima o ser un luchador. Enfrentar los problemas en lugar de dejarse llevar por ellos.

—Todo lo que dices es cierto, Danny —tomó nuevamente sus manos y las besó lentamente—. Debes odiarme. Es sólo que me acostumbré a verte en mis sueños. Es decir, eres el fantasma de mis sueños.

Las mejillas del chico se colorearon de rojo instantáneamente.

—Eso es... ¿soñabas conmigo?

—Sí —asintió, sonrojada también, mas no avergonzada—. Eran como recuerdos de lo que en verdad había ocurrido.

—Siempre me pregunté si tenías una buena vida. Si comías bien, si dormías bien, si seguías siendo tan linda como siempre —viró los ojos a un lado y los tonos rojizos de Sam aumentaron—. Pero me equivoqué. Estas mucho más linda que nunca.

Entrelazó con sutileza los dedos con los largos cabellos de Sam, y ésta se estremeció ante el contacto. Le encantaba la suavidad y la delicadeza que tenía Danny para acariciarla. Él podía hacer desparecer los fantasmas, literalmente.

—¿Te duele? —continuó el joven azabache. Sam lo miró confundida—. La cicatriz en tu cuello, ¿te duele?

Sam negó con la cabeza y esperó a que el chico dijera algo más. En vista de su mutismo, ella se atrevió a avivar la charla.

—Mi cicatriz es producto de lo que sea que haya ocurrido, ¿verdad? —más que una pregunta, sonó a una afirmación. Por supuesto, ella estaba segurísima de que alguien la hirió apropósito—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Me lo dirás ahora?

Danny echó un vistazo rápido por todo rededor, como para cerciorar de que nadie pudiera escucharlos, y ella lo imitó. El autobús estaba casi vacío, había otras cinco personas además de ellos, y la música sonaba todavía demasiado fuerte. Tucker se encontraba dos asientos más adelante, durmiendo con la boca abierta y roncando de vez en vez. Cómo es que podía dormir tan tranquilamente con aquel ruido de fondo, Sam se preguntaba aquello.

—Era un día normal como cualquier otro. Salíamos de _Casper High_ bastante tarde; el Sr. Lancer mandó a Tucker a detención por dos horas después de haberlo descubierto espiando en los vestidores de chicas —Sam rio débilmente—. Nosotros... bueno, tú y yo, nosotros... Eso no es necesario...

—Danny. Ya sé los pronombres, chico fantasma. ¿Eh? ¿De qué te ríes?

—Nada. Tenía mucho sin escucharte llamándome así, es raro —recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Sam. Ella se asombró, pero tampoco lo apartó. Lo cierto es que, disfrutaba mucho estar cerca de él—. Me gusta.

Sam cerró los ojos un momento, permitiendo deleitarse con su calidez. Eventualmente, persistió.

—¿Qué hacíamos nosotros mientras tanto?

—Nos estábamos besando por ahí. Ya sabes, matando el tiempo de la mejor manera —habló lentamente para calmar las sensaciones que el recuerdo de los labios de Sam le traían consigo. Luego de unos segundos, prosiguió—. Cuando salimos los tres, nos dirigíamos hacia tu casa, Sam, para ver una nueva película de terror. Tucker se interponía entre nosotros, quizás estaba celoso porque habíamos estado haciendo cosas sin él. El punto es que, el cielo se empezó a nublar en automático. Nubes espesas de color verde.

—¿Gas ectoplásmico?

—Sí. Cientos de fantasmas comenzaron a salir entre el gas. ¡Era una cantidad espeluznante! Había fantasmas nuevos a los que nunca me había enfrentado antes. Todos estaban en posición de ataque, y en menos de un segundo, embistieron la ciudad —carraspeó la garganta—. Los fantasmas a los que ya había vencido, emergieron en su forma futura, pero mucho más poderosos. Todos, Sam, cientos, miles de fantasmas causando caos y destrucción. Obviamente, supuse que un ser superior los controlaba.

—¿Su forma futura? ¿O sea que venían del futuro?

Danny no le contestó.

—Fallaste a tu promesa de mantenerte a salvo. No sólo tú, Tucker también. Y por alguna razón que no explico, nos transportaron a un mundo ficticio. Allí te hirieron, aunque no de gravedad —Sam se jaló la gargantilla de gamuza, y Danny la observó de reojo—. No es lo que estás pensando. Te hirieron en el brazo, no en el cuello —tembló ligeramente—. Todavía tenía que buscar a la mente detrás de todo, así que te dejé en el hospital más cercano. Tucker me acompañó. Yo me encontraba frustrado a esas alturas, lesionado y me sentía imponente, tenía mucha furia acumulada...

El autobús saltó un bache que los hizo removerse. Sam se golpeó en la frente con el cristal de la ventana, pero Danny depositó un beso para aliviarle el malestar.

—Tal vez te deje un chichón —dijo el azabache. Separó el flequillo de su cara para besarla de nuevo.

—¿Quién podría estar controlándolos?

Danny permaneció callado y Sam no insistió más. Comprendía la gravedad del asunto, ya era algo difícil de creer.

Sam se recostó sobre su asiento, mareada. Afuera estaba helando, y todavía tenía miedo de que el camión sufriera un accidente. ¿Casper habría regresado con bien? Esperaba que su camioneta fuera lo suficientemente resistente para mantenerlo a salvo, aunque su preocupación era en vano. Casper era un fantasma, nada podría dañarlo, al menos no cosas que pertenecieran al mundo real... Pero ese no era el mundo real, según Danny le había dicho.

...

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, viejo enemigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Skulker? —Danny, convertido en fantasma, vaciló—. Creí que...

—¿Qué me habías vencido? Te tengo noticias, mocoso. Ahora soy más fuerte, soy imparable —las llamas de su cráneo metálico comenzaron a arder violentamente, pero eso a Danny no le importunó, ni un poco, sino que Danny se elevó a su altura y con astucia logró esquivar un rayo de energía.

—Creí que estabas unido a tu esposo.

—¡Technus no es mi esposo! Trabajo solo, no lo necesito. Mi nueva armadura súpermejorada me traerá tu trasero aquí. Eres mío Phantom.

Danny evadió una patada, haciendo manipulación de cuerpo espectral.

La armadura de Skulker era extraordinaria, casi majestuosa. Enorme y de una potente oscuridad.

—Lo siento, pero ya soy de Sam —se lanzó frente a él para fulminarlo con su grito fantasmal, aturdiéndolo enseguida.

Skulker retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, para luego recuperarse y mostrarse frente a Danny una vez más con velocidad sorprendente. Danny hubiera creído que su lamento hubiera sido suficiente para derrotarlo, pero al parecer el daño no fue mayor.

—Tendrás que intentar otra cosa —lo tomó por el cuello con su enorme mano derecha. Danny luchó, pero era imposible. Skulker tenía una fuerza increíble.

—No-no es-tés tan se-guro, ah —vociferó con dificultad. A pesar de ser un fantasma, volverse intangible no sería funcional. Skulker lo tenía atrapado. Danny entrecerró los ojos y buscó a su amigo—. ¡Tuck-er! ¡El PDA!

El moreno dio un respingo sin saber qué hacer, como si se hubiera paralizado por el terror. Sam tuvo que zarandearlo para regresarlo a la realidad, entonces Tucker sacó de su bolsillo su aparato portátil.

—Entendido, Danny —apuntó hacia la armadura del enemigo y apretó algunos botones—. Es momento de que Skulker vaya a... recoger desechos del zoológico —Tucker sonrió triunfante—. Ahg, qué asco, viejo.

La alarma del PDA comenzó a sonar y Skulker transformó su expresión triunfal por una llena de pavor.

—Oh, no puede ser —las alas del su jet se abrieron sin su consentimiento. Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro del chico fantasma, pero al mismo tiempo, una burla socarrona escapó de la boca de Skulker. Danny lo observó desconcertado—. Lástima que mi nueva armadura no tenga espacio para tu absurda tecnología —apretó el cuello del chico, aplicando mucha más intensidad. Danny forcejó. Skulker utilizó el brazo izquierdo para apuntar directo al hueco entre las cejas blancas de Danny. El brillo de sus ojos esmeralda poco a poco se iba apagando—. Es nuevo. ¿Te gusta? —hizo alusión a su rayo—. Él lo preparó para mí.

—¿Él?

—Sí. El único espectro capaz de aniquilarte. Me encantaría ser yo quien acabara contigo, pero él fue muy estricto al pedir que te lleváramos de una sola pieza. Mi rayo sólo te dejará inconsciente. Hablé demás, ¿cierto?

Sam analizó la situación, pero no dudó. No tenía tiempo de dudar. Aprovechó que Skulker se encontraba distraído, así que dio unos pasos discretos hacia un costado y levantó la muñeca. Calculó el efecto y disparó con su arma de pulsera láser.

El disparo fue perfecto. Chocó contra sus ojos, claramente no era algo letal, pero sí lo suficientemente poderoso para cegarlo. Skulker gruñó, llevándose ambas manos para frotarse la zona afectada, y Danny logró escapar.

—¡Esperen ahí! Ya verán cuando les ponga las manos encima, Phantom —gritó exasperado.

Danny los atrapó para llevárselos volando. Cuando consiguieron apartarse lo suficiente y esconderse en un lugar seguro, Danny aterrizó.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Skulker es invencible?

—No lo sé, Tuck —respondió el chico fantasma.

—Creo que tenemos un asunto del que deberíamos preocuparnos más —Sam señaló lo obvio. Enormes grupos de fantasmas deambulando por todas partes, y otra muchedumbre ingresando desde arriba—. ¿Alguien más notó los fantasmas invadiéndonos?

Su sarcasmo no alivió la tensión, para nada.

—Creo que todos, Sam —manifestó Tucker, frunciendo las cejas.

—Parece que hay un portal fantasma en el cielo —Danny visualizó las nubes verdes de forma insólita—. Sólo conozco dos entidades capaces de crear un portal fantasma de la nada.

—¿Puede ser que se trate de...?

—No lo sé, Sam. No lo sé.

—¿Cuál es el plan, Danny? —interrogó Tucker, preocupado.

—Iré a investigar. Ustedes manténganse alejados y vayan con mis padres.

—¡No podemos dejarte solo!

—Sí, Sam, sí pueden —el chico de ojos verdes respiró tendidamente—. No quiero ponerlos en peligro, más de la cuenta. Sam, prométeme que irás con los demás.

Danny la obligó a hacerlo contemplándola fijamente. Realmente, no había nada que pudiera negarle a esos ojos verdes, o azules. Tenía que hacerlo porque no le quedaba otra opción.

...

Sam despertó con la cabeza picándole. Pestañeó varias veces para acoplarse a la luz del día. Distinguió la mata azabache de Danny a escasos milímetros de ella.

—¿Está despierta? —habló Tucker.

Sam bostezó disimuladamente, enderezando la espalda para poder verlos a los dos mejor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

—Han pasado dos meses, Sam —puntualizó el moreno. Eso bastó para que Sam terminara despertando por completo, extendiendo su boca con evidente inquietud— ¡Auch!, ¿por qué me pegas, viejo?

—No le hagas caso, Sam. Ese chiste dejó de tener gracia —lo regañó—. Dormiste durante el trayecto, pero ya hemos llegado. Ni Tucker ni yo hemos estado aquí antes.

Rápidamente distinguió el aroma peculiar de _Ghost_. En primavera, el olor a flores y pasto opacaba la esencia de excremento de ganado. Sin embargo, el invierno se encontraba apenas en la cúspide de los días friolentos, el pasto y las flores no crecían, así que solamente quedaba el olor a defecación de vacas y ovejas.

Sam sacudió su abrigo color vino y se ajustó las botas, saliendo del autobús seguida por Danny y Tucker. Ciertamente, _Ghost_ no era especialmente una ciudad fría y no llegaba a nevar, pero había días donde alcanzaban temperaturas muy bajas, y ese parecía ser uno de esos días. La piel se le puso de gallina al sentir el aire fresco recorrer sus manos desnudas, maldiciéndose por no haber cargado unos guantes. Danny lo notó, y capturó sus dos manos para guardarlas en el bolsillo de su gabardina. Sam no dijo nada, pero se sonrosó.

Llegar al rancho donde vivía Casper con sus padres, les tomaría alrededor de treinta minutos.

...

Internamente se inquirió si los padres de Casper, que ya eran grandes, serían también unos fantasmas. No había hablado mucho con ellos, la verdad. Sam no era buena para socializar, y cada vez que visitaba a Casper al rancho, se apartaban un poco para charlar. La madre de Casper tenía artritis y su padre apenas podía caminar. Siempre pensó que Casper era un buen chico, ayudando a sus padres en todas las tareas y haciendo que el rancho funcionara bien.

Sam tocó la puerta de la casa de Casper, y su madre los recibió con un rostro ecuánime. No mostraba ninguna expresión, no era hostil pero tampoco amable. Pudo ver de cerca las arrugas que colgaban por todo el contorno de su cara, examinándola fríamente con sus pequeños ojos de ciruela. Sam tosió, y escuchó a Tucker quejándose a su espalda.

—¿Se encuentra Casper en casa? —intentó ser lo más simpática posible. No estaba segura si le caía bien a la señora o no, pero siempre que visitó a Casper aparentaba ser buena chica.

La señora tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Y sin articular ni una sola palabra, se hizo a un lado para permitirles la entrada. Les indicó que los siguiera al interior, y Sam percibió las tablas crujiendo sonoramente bajo sus pies. La casa estaba inundada de aromatizante barato de lavanda, eso combinado con el olor a fármacos y excremento, creaba una capa apestosa y poco soportable.

—Es aterrador —murmuró Tucker—. Parece película de miedo.

Danny lo hizo guardar silencio. Por supuesto que él tampoco se sentía cómodo con el ambiente, pero al menos se reservaba los comentarios.

Llegaron hasta el final de un corredor, donde se toparon con una puerta de malla rota. Desde afuera llegaba un rayo de luz que iluminaba un poco la penumbra de la casa, pero también ingresaba una corriente de frío. La madre de Casper alargó uno de sus dedos deformes por la artritis, y Sam asintió, abriendo la puerta.

Danny y Tucker seguían sus pasos en silencio.

Sam descubrió a Casper a lo lejos, juntando un poco de paja que, posiblemente, utilizaría para hacer montones después. Sam lo miró, con el pulso acelerado, procesando en su mente lo que le diría. Casper se dio cuenta de su presencia después de un minuto, y los fulminó a los tres con la mirada; no se acercó, sino que se concentró en su tarea, ignorándolos. Sam se preguntaba cómo es que, con el mal clima, Casper se empeñaba en trabajar sin usar camiseta. Claro, después de todo, era un fantasma, no sentía frío o calor.

Sam se acercó a él cuidadosamente, reteniendo sus pasos.

Casper se quejó ruidosamente, aventando un poco la paja hacia un lado. Finalmente, se sacudió las manos con el borde del pantalón y se acercó a Sam.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Viniste a burlarte de mí? —analizó especialmente a Sam.

—Casper, te necesitamos —Sam fue directo al punto. Creyó que no era necesario disculparse cuando ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

—¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando —bramó el castaño.

—Vaya, qué pectorales —Danny, Sam y Casper voltearon a ver a Tucker con la ceja en alto—. ¿Qué? Son pectorales muy grandes.

Casper chasqueó la lengua.

Efectivamente, Casper tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado. Naturalmente, la mayoría del tiempo lo ocultaba con la ropa holgada que usaba, haciéndolo parecer como un hombre relativamente alto y sumamente delgado.

—Tus nuevos amiguitos te acompañan, qué sorpresa.

—Casper, ellos no son mis nuevos amigos. Siempre han sido mis amigos —respondió con seriedad, cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho.

En ese momento, un aliento azul salió de la boca de Danny, haciéndose notar en la conversación.

—Eres un fantasma.

—¿Disculpa? —sonrió de medio lado, mostrando sus dientes—. Creo que tu amigo se fumó la hierba equivocada, Sam —carcajeó con ironía—. Los fantasmas no existen.

—¡Danny no es así! Ahg. No hagas las cosas más complicadas de lo que ya son. Lo sabemos, Casper. Sabemos que falleciste en el 94, por muy absurdo que eso suene.

—Sam, cielo, uhm —ahí iba de nuevo. Endulzando su voz y portándose como alguien inocente—. No sé de qué hablas. Yo no puedo estar muerto. Estoy aquí, ¿acaso no me ves?

—Eso es lo que no entendemos. Siendo un fantasma, no puedes interactuar con cosas del mundo real, ni tener un cuerpo humano —intervino el joven de ojos azules—. Tampoco deberías ser capaz de tocar la paja con la que estabas trabajado hace rato.

Casper enarcó el entrecejo.

—Pues yo ya toqué mucho a Sam. Siguiendo tu lógica no podía siquiera besarla —oportunamente, atrapó a Sam de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, provocando que ella abriera los ojos como platos, y que Danny comprimiera el puño, acercándose peligrosamente a Casper, cuando éste la soltó—. No soy un fantasma.

—Aléjate de ella —lo amenazó furioso.

—¿O de lo contrario? —sin temor, se atrevió a retarlo. Los ojos azules y los castaños se enfrentaron a una batalla sinigual—. ¡Aléjate tú de ella! Sam es mi novia.

—Ella no te ama —fue el turno de Danny para sonreír de lado y eso hizo efecto en Casper, quien tensó los músculos, dispuesto a tirar el primer golpe.

Sam estuvo alerta.

—¡Ya basta! No tienen cinco años y yo no soy una especie de trofeo. No están aquí para luchar por mi atención. Los dos apestan, ¿sí?

—Bien dicho, Sam... aunque no apestan tanto como el penetrante olor a estiércol.

—Tucker, Danny —Sam intentó sonar autoritaria—. Yo me encargo desde este punto. Déjenme hablar a solas con Casper.

—¡Sam! No...

—Danny, estaré bien —ablando su entonación y le dedicó una mirada sincera. Danny relajó los hombros y aprobó.

—De acuerdo. Estaremos al pendiente de todas formas.

Ambos chicos avanzaron en dirección contraria.

...

—Casper, eres un fantasma —afirmó.

El chico se recargó sobre la cerca de madera, subiendo los pies para sentarse en la cima. Hubo un silencio incómodo, los dos veían hacia el frente, contemplando a Danny y a Tucker que se entretenían acariciando una vaca a la distancia, o mejor dicho, trataban de huir de ella.

El chico castaño resopló.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir jugando, Sam?

—Yo no estoy jugando a nada, Casper.

El chico se despeinó en intento para contenerse y no estallar.

—Tenemos que seguir con el plan, recuérdalo.

—Eso hago. No sabes lo que me costó fingir que no sabía que eres un fantasma.

Casper rio disimuladamente. No quería que los chicos los descubrieran o algo peor.

—Puedo imaginar tu cara, cielo, uhm —se acercó a los labios de Sam. Correría el riesgo de besarla, mas Sam lo detuvo.

—No soy más "cielo". Nuestro rompimiento fue real. Danny no se equivocó y yo no te amo.

Casper apretó los dientes.

—Sea como sea, el plan sigue en pie. Date prisa de una vez por todas, ¿quieres?

 **Continuará**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Especialmente a: DragoViking y denise-daze.


End file.
